The Lion's Roar
by ItsLouiseBitch
Summary: This is like the warriors series, but with a twist. There are cats that can live forever! Rated M for some violence. **NOTICE** **FORMALLY KNOWN AS THE CLANS**
1. Cats of the clans, Prologue

Cats

*= one of the cats chosen to live forever, unless one other chosen cat kills another chosen cat. (You can tell because they bleed gold)

**SandClan:**

Leader:

*Lionstar (Lionfire) - orange she-cat with brown spots on her feet. (Mother to: Clover-eye, Lucklife, Lilithheart, & Lovetail) (Mate: Sharpfang)

Deputy:

*Sharpfang- was once part of Cave clan; Grey-black tom

Medicine Cat:

*Clover-eye- light brown she-cat with a dark brown clover over her left eye.

Apprentice: Scarletpaw- red-orange she-cat with red claws.

Warriors:

Lionwhisker- orange tom with whiskers that are long enough to be a mane.

Lightfur- yellow she cat

Goldenmane- brown tom with yellow around the sides of his face.

Brokenclaw- light orange tom with dark orange stripes, with a twisted claw

Gingerchest- orange tom with a white chest

Gingerfur- orange she-cat

Lucklife-dark orange tom that was lucky to survive kit-hood, because he nearly died of frostbite.

Lilithheart- read-orange she-cat with a grey heart on her back

Lovetail- brown she-cat with grey hearts on her tail

Orangeshrub- orange tom that's very prickly.

Greyfire- Grey she-cat with orange on her feet.

Dragontail- brown tom with an orange tail that's very spiky and hurts when another cat touches it.

Spottedbelly- orange she-cat with brown spots on her belly.

Scarface- orange tom that got a battle scar from his right ear to the end of his left eye.

Apprentice: Yellowpaw- grey she cat with a yellow paw

Stonestorm- grey tom with brown patches.

Bramblefire- orange tom with brown stripes wrapped around his torso.

Queens:

Goldfire- yellow she-cat, that is the only cat in the forest that gave birth to 6 kits at once. (Kits: Littlekit- orange tom that's the runt of the litter; Briarkit- brown she-cat with orange spots on her back; Shortkit- yellow tom that was born with half of his tail missing; Moonkit- yellow she-cat with a very light circle on her back; Yellowkit- grey tom with at yellow chest; Tigerkit- orange she-cat with grey stripes, except for her chest, which is just orange.)

Elders:

Flower- former loner, orange she-cat with a grey muzzle

Rockypond- grey tom with a little blue on his paws

**Snowclan:**

Leader:

*Whitestar- white she-cat with grey flower spots (Mate: *Goldenheart)

Deputy:

Owl-eye- The only tom in the whole forest that has the eyes of an owl

Apprentice: Mintpaw- pale grey she-cat with white stripes

Medicine cat:

Whitewhisker- Grey she-cat with completely white whiskers

Apprentice: *Snowpaw- white tom with the feet of a rabbit

Warriors:

Lambpelt- white she cat with a fluffy pelt, like a lamb

*Goldenheart- don't be fooled by this young tom's white fur color, for his heart is practically golden (meaning he's incredibly sweet)

Cloudpuff- white she-cat that looks like a cloud.

Apprentice: Shadowpaw- grey she-cat

Greychest- fluffy grey tom

Softbelly- light grey she-cat that, (being part Persian), has a fuzzy belly

Icepool- White tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Littlepaw- white tom with one paw smaller than the others

Duckfeather- snowy white she-cat with a muzzle that is very long.

Shallowsnow- this tom has the shortest fur of all the cats in his clan.

Whiteshade- The head of this beautiful she-cat is pure white, but changes to a light grey torso, and then to a dark grey abdomen and tail.

Queens:

Lilyblossom- white with grey spots (Kits: Winterkit- white she-cat; Brownkit- the only cat in his clan to have a brown dot on his ear; Ashkit- smoky colored she-cat)

Apple-eye- white, but her eyes have a tint of red in them. (Expecting kits)

Elders:

Whitebat- white tom that can hear a squirrel eating from the other side of his territory

**Caveclan:**

Leader:

*Emostar- Jet black she-cat with battle scars on her fore-legs. (Mate: Shatteredlove)(Kits: Darkheart, Bloodrage, & Scarheart)

Deputy: Huntedheart- brown she-cat with dark brown spots

Medicine cat:

Blacknose- white tom with a black muzzle

Apprentice: *Goldenpaw- first cat to receive this gift. (See top for details)

Warriors:

Shortlegs- white she-cat that's smaller than all the other cats in her clan

Spiderclaw- Grey tom with long claws

Sharp-eye- Silver she-cat

*Shatterdlove- Black tom with grey specks that are so close together that they look like broken hearts

Darkheart- grey ton with a jet black heart on his chest

Bloodrage- Black tom with unusually blood shot eyes

Scarheart- Light grey she-cat with lots of battle scars

Greyswimmer- Grey she-cat that is excellent at swimming.

Greystorm- Grey she-cat

Winterheart- White she-cat with a crème mark on her chest

Coldfire- White tom with orange paws

Apprentice: Shallowpaw- crème she-cat

Bluelife- blue tom with white on his paws

Apprentice: Deathpaw- black tom with a glare that can kill…literally

Shatterddove- Grey she-cat with a bird that looks like a dove on her forehead

Stripedface- brown tom with a white stripe down his nose

No-tail- this orange tom was born without a tail

Tigerash- black tom with grey stripes like a tiger

Whitemuzzle- black she-cat with a white muzzle

Queens:

Georgialeaf- has a leaf pattern on her back (former loner) (Expecting kits)

Elders:

Snowbird- white she-cat with very good eye sight

Angel- former kitty pet, white and grey she-cat

**Birdclan:**

Leader:

*Brokenstar- scarlet she-cat with black face (Mate: Gingerheart) (Kits: Tigerlily, Goldenlove, Oneclaw, & Littlestream)

Deputy:

Tigerlily- ginger she-cat with black tiger stripes

Medicine Cat:

*Oneclaw- brown tom with light brown spots, that has one claw that is missing

Apprentice: Stripedpaw-small tan she-cat with a black stripe down the middle of her stomach.

Warriors:

Darkhallow-Black tom with brown tiger stripes

Leopardpelt- golden tom with brown leopard prints

*Gingerheart- orange tom

Goldenlove- ginger she-cat with the tip of her tail being black

Littlestream- Black she-cat with a ginger line that curves around her body

Redstream- White tom with a dark red streak around his torso

Apprentice: Drypaw- brown she-cat

Midnightsmoke- Smoky grey tom

Mushroomfire- brown tom with read circles all over his body

Icemoon- Silvery grey she-cat

Troutfire- Yellow tom

Krillstone- Silver she-cat with a white muzzle

Woodfur- Brown tom

Firestorm- Orange she-cat with red eyes

Apprentice: Moonpaw- Light creme cat with a yellow circle on her back

Ducknight- Black tom with orange eyes

Flowertooth- White she-cat with perfectly white teeth

Tigerbee- Yellow and black striped tom

Apprentice: Nightpaw- black she-cat with a bit of white fur

Queens:

Nightlion- Black she-cat with an orange fur around her head like a mane. (Expecting Kits)

Elders:

Slivermoon- silver tom

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Lilith: Slender golden she-cat (Meaning of Name: Hebrew female devil)

Pluto: Blue grey tom (Meaning of Name: Greek god of the underworld)

Milcom: Black tom with short fur (Meaning of Name: Ammonite devil)

Bast: Curvy grey she-cat (Meaning of Name: Egyptian goddess of pleasure represented by the cat)

Puma: Black she-cat with Orange spots

Bear: Brown tom

Night: Black tom with long fur

Moon: Yellow she-cat

Lucifer: Red-orange tom (Meaning of Name: Another Name for Devil)

Deablo: Grey and black tom (Meaning of Name: Spanish word for Devil)

Bilé: Red she-cat (Meaning of Name: Celtic god of Hell)

Set: Yellow tom (Meaning of Name: Egyptian devil)

Jet: Black she-cat

Death: Orange she-cat with red eyes

Scorpio: Yellow tom

Lyle: Blue tom

Metztli: Black and white she-cat (Meaning of Name: Aztec goddess of the night)

Mormo: White tom (Meaning of Name: King of the Ghouls)

Midnight: Black she-cat with green eyes

Scar: White tom with scars covering his body

**A.N. Hey guys, I thought that you'd like to know what some of the names mean. I'm not a Satian Worshiper, I Belive in Jesus Christ, but these cats are truly evil, so I thought Devilish/Demonish names would fit thease characters. You won't see them until some of the last chapters, but i really wanted to but them in my Alligences. :D The Website I used to find the names is on my profile. Check it out :D**

**Hey guys, so apparently I've been getting nasty hate mail saying I have to take this chapter down since it's against the rules of FF, so here's a prologue. BTW: It's gonna be REALLY gory, so if you don't like gore, then don't read this Chapter/Prologue thingy. :D**

The rocks glinted with the rays of warm sun. The warm sand beneath the fiery orange she-cat's pads felt nice. She led three other cats down the path towards the border. A grey-black tom, a yellow she-cat, and brown she-cat with grey splotches on her tail.

She stopped. Something didn't smell right. She knew that smell. It was BirdClan. She halted, and lifted her tail for the others to stop also. She crept through the tall grass, making sure she wasn't seen, and fallowed her nose to five BirdClan warriors. She knew the scents of each cat. The deputy, Tigerlily, Redstream and his apprentice, Drypaw, Woodfur, and Darkhallow. She growled. She hated every hair on that mangy cat's fur!

She looked behind her, and flicked her tail to her clannmates to come forward, but slowly and stealthy. They stopped when they reached her, and then she took off, fallowing the track the intruders had left. She didn't realize how close she was to them, because she ran over the hill, and skidded to a halt. The others did the same. Redstream was stalking a thrush. She glared down at the tom. The other BirdClan cats were flattened down in the dry, tall grass. Redstream waggled his haunches, and she saw a leaf, and purposely stepped on it, so that it startled the bird. It realized it was being stalked, and flew into the air. Redstream jumped after it, but was too late. It was too high in the air.

He cursed the bird and turned around to his clanmates. It was then when she saw her chance to startle the trespassers. She stood up and meowed, "Now what do you think you're doing?"

They all jumped in surprise, and turned around fur fluffed up. They relaxed as Tigerlily spoke calmly.

"Leapordheart, we're hunting. Our young are hungry. Even in Newleaf, the prey hasn't returned to its normal glory."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you need to leave. Now," The grey-black tom hissed with no pity in his harsh voice.

"Well, Sharpfang, that won't happen. Our young are hungry, and we intend on feeding them," Darkhallow hissed, fearlessly.

"Not on our territory you won't!" Leapordheart hissed, and launched herself at the arrogant tom. The once calm, grassy field broke out into screeching cats. Leapordheart's attack must've been expected from Darkhallow, because he sidestepped, and clawed the side of her face. She hissed in rage, and turned around to claw the black tom's eyes. Her claws dug into his eyes, and he squealed in rage. He turned onto his back to slide under Leapordheart's belly. He was successful, and clawed her belly with his sharp front claws. She yowled in pain, releasing her claws from his eyes. She flung over on her back, and used her hind legs to fling Darkhallow way from her.

He crouched in a ball, and sat heaving, like he'd given up. She realized that she hadn't gotten his eyes, but right above them. The blood rushed in his eyes. He flung his head back and forth, trying to get rid of the blood in his eyes. Leapordheart saw this as a chance to catch him by surprise. She flung herself at Darkhallow, but realized she'd fallen into a trap when he jumped out of the way, and on top of her. She let out a yowl of surprise, and tried to get up, but he pinned her down. Leapordheart could see that her clanmates, and BirdClan's cats had stopped fighting, as Darkhallow viciously held her down. Sharpfang called Lightpaw's name, and they rushed towards Leapordheart, only to be held back by Tigerlily, and Woodfur. But if they had known what was about to happen next, they wouldn't have stopped the two cats.

Darkhallow growled loudly, so that every cat could hear him.

"This is what I will do to every cat that gets in my way!" he yowled as he dug his claws into Leapordheart's neck. She felt excruciating pain, as he pulled his claws out of her neck. The last thing the dying she-cat saw was her spinal cord in Darkhallow's claws.

**A.N. Hey, I told you it was gory! Don't under estimate me! Hehehehehehe. Anywho, are you happy NOW? Stop bugging me about the list, Kay?**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	2. Chapter 1

The stars glistened in the sparkling sky. Giving the night sky a wonderful glow. A red-orange she-cat stepped out of her den and looked up at the moon. A grey tom sat down next to her.

"I see that you're up late again," he said, with a glimmer in his eye. She always stayed up late. "I'm just thinking. Wondering what it would be like if it'd been me. Sometimes I wish it was," She said with a sigh.

"I understand that, but you have a clan to look after, Lionstar. You can't go. Not yet. You can't die. You know that. Your clan needs you," he looked her in the eye, "I need you." She intertwined her tail with his.

"I miss her though. She was my mother. That battle shouldn't have happened. Birdclan warriors were in OUR territory, and they know not to kill. It's against the warrior code! But Darkhallow… I worry about him. Killing a warrior to prove a point? My mother! I need to talk to Brokenstar. She should know about him."

The tom opened his mouth to protest, but Lionstar cut him off.

"Sharpfang, do not argue me. You know he needs to be taken care of. He's going to end up doing more than just killing one cat. He's power hungry."

Sharpfang looked at her. His face hardened. "I'm telling you right now, do NOT get involved with other clans business. At this point in time, he is not our concern. I feel the same way you do about him, but there's nothing we can do. Just .Alone."

She looked at him, and sighed. "I guess you're right. But if anything else happens, I WILL report him to Brokenstar."

She went into her den, and curled up. Sharpfang came in after her, and stared at his mate. His gazed softened when he saw her saddened expression.

"We'll be fine," he said softly. He curled up next to her. Lionstar fell asleep to the sound of Sharpfang snoring softly.

She woke to the moon shining thorough the cave she slept in. _How long did I sleep? Did I sleep through the day?_ She wondered. _No, someone would have come to get me._ Then how was it that she saw the moon, instead of the sun? Had she really slept for such a short period of time? She looked over to see her mate still sleeping soundly. She nudged him to see if he could tell her what was going on. He didn't move. She nudged harder, and realized that her muzzle wasn't touching him, but going through him!

She gave a yowl of surprise, and leapt backwards. Suddenly she knew what was happening. She was dreaming. She walked outside of her den to see an orange cat.

"Mom!" she yowled in delight. "What are you doing here?"

"I come with news from Starclan. Starclan has decided to grant twelve cats the opportunity to be immortal. This has been decided by your loyalty, bravery, and trustworthiness to the Warrior code. There are to be three from each clan that will have this extraordinary gift. The only way that you are able to tell if another cat has this gift, is by the color of their blood. The color of any ordinary cats' blood would be red, but those special few cats will bleed gold. With this gift you cannot die, unless, another cat with the same gift that you have kills you." Her mother responded, with such a calm voice.

Immortality? Never dying? Ever? This had to be just a dream. She couldn't POSSIBLY be considered for this extraordinary gift. But yet her mother's gaze was so reassuring. Her mother would never lie.

Her mother came close to her, and touched her nose to Lionstar's. A bolt like electricity came shooting through her. She could feel her blood moving around her, changing. She felt her remaining lives become solidified. Suddenly, her mother backed away, and the feeling stopped.

"Wait, does this mean I can't lose any or my lives anymore?" she asked, as she recovered. Her mother shook her head.

"No, this means that if you lose all your lives, and you're on your last life, that you will not die. You will come to Starclan. We will fix your wounds, and then you will return to your body." Her mother answered her question.

"It is my time to leave you now." she said. Before Lionstar could protest her mother disappeared into a wisp of stars.

**A.N. Hey guys! This is the first chapter to my series! I hope you liked it! Sorry it's a bit short, the other chapters should be longer. Please Review!**

**~LionstarForever~**


	3. Chapter 2

Lionstar woke up to the sun peeking out from the horizon. She looked over to see Sharpfang still next to her. _It must be dawn. _She thought. She nudged Sharpfang.

"Sharpfang. Sharpfang. Wake up. It's dawn," she said quietly.

His eyes jolted open with a start. He looked around. Realizing he where he was, he relaxed, and stretched.

"Good Morning," he yawned.

"Good Morning," She responded. "You should start organizing patrols. It's dawn," She reminded him. He yawned.

"You're probably right. I'm just still caught up in my dream," he responded. "Silverwood came to me and told me I was granted immortality. Strange, right? Well, I guess dreams are dreams. You never know what they're gonna do," he said as he headed for the mouth of the cave.

"Wait, you said immortality. And your dead sister? I had my mother come to me. I-I thought it was just a dream too. She said that three from each clan had the power. So, if we're two, then who's the third?" Lionstar asked.

"Wait, you're saying that this wasn't 'Just a dream'? Then that means that I'm immortal. And so are you?" he asked, turning around slowly.

"Well, there's one way to figure out. Leopardheart told me that all normal cats bleed red, but we bleed gold. The only way to know for certain, if we really are immortal, is to know what color we bleed," Lionstar said.

"I refuse to hurt you. I will not. I refuse," Sharpfang protested.

"We have to know! It's killing me inside," Lionstar meowed. She thought for a moment. "Fine, I have another idea, why don't we just cut ourselves. No one else will hurt us. We'll do it ourselves. How 'bout that?"

Sharpfang thought for a moment, then sighed, "I don't like it, but if it means we get questions answered, then I don't see any harm in that."

Lionstar let out a trill of happiness. "Thank you. But we can't do it here. Not now. We don't want the whole of Sandclan snooping. Come to the fallen oak after the dusk patrol gets back. We'll find out then, if we're really chosen."

He walked up to her and rubbed his cheek up against hers, and whispered, "I promise," before he turned to settle patrols.

Later that day...

The dusk patrol had just gotten back. Lionstar watched from her den as Dragontail, Greyfire, Brokenpaw, and Golden mane went to their dens. Lionstar got up from the mouth of her den and walked to the dirtplace. There was a secret exit there she found when she was just a 'paw. Exiting from here wouldn't notify the guard set at the entrance of the camp. She slipped out thorough the thicket, coming out with thorns on her pelt. She hardly noticed as she raced towards the fallen oak.

She reached there before Sharpfang, but just barely. She looked up as she saw him coming over the edge of the hill. She stood up and raced to meet him.

"What happened to you?" he asked as she came into view.

"I had a tussle with a thicket. The thicket won," she said with a glimmer in her eye.

"Well, obviously, you don't need any trouble with trying to make yourself bleed. How is it you always end up getting yourself into these kind of situations?" he asked as they started walking towards the fallen oak.

"Starclan knows," she replied.

The oak had been toppled over in a storm many seasons ago, so it was hallowed out. The hallowed out oak was perfect for not wanting to be seen.

They crawled into it, and Sharpfang started to groom her, tugging at the thorns each time he found one. Finally, he pulled hard enough on one, so that Lionstar would bleed.

It seemed like eternity, before she heard Sharpfang gasp.

"Y-Y-Your bleeding gold. Actual gold. No joke," he stammered in shock. She looked at her back and gasped. He was right. Her blood shone golden in the moonlight. She licked at it. It tasted the same as normal blood, but it was golden.

"I-I-I don't believe it. Leopardheart was right. I am immortal," Lionstar whispered. "Now what about you? Do you bleed gold?"

"I'm not sure what to do. Am I supposed to claw myself?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I could make it easy for you and nip your paw. Not enough so that you gush blood, just enough so that you bleed. I wouldn't do it to hurt you. You know I could never do that," Lionstar asked.

He thought for a second.

"Ok. I trust you," he replied at last. She bent down a slightly nipped his paw. He yowled out in pain, and she immediately jerked her head up.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you. I hardly felt a thing," he said, letting out a purr of amusement. She nudged him in the side.

"Don't scare me like that! For a minute I thought I bit through a vain," she meowed, her voice relaxing. She looked down, and gasped. He was also bleeding gold.

"Well now we know that we're two of the three, but now who's the third?" she asked.

"Only time will tell, I guess," he meowed, taking the last thorn out of her pelt, and spiting it into the pile of the other thorns. She looked up at him and rubbed her cheek to his.

She looked into his eyes and meowed, "You're the only one I'd want to live forever with. I don't know what would happen without you."

He licked her ear affectionately. "I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"I love you Sharpfang," she whispered.

"I love you too, Lionstar," he whispered back.

_Fades into darkness._

**A.N. Hey guys! My friend Payton has been bugging me to put her in my authors note, so here. :DDDD**

**Luv Ya guys!**

**~LionstarForever~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey this is the 3****rd**** chapter. My friend WhiteTigerStripes and I kind of talked this through. I came up with most of it, but some of it, we came up with together, so I can't take ALL the credit for it. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Lionstar woke up to the stars shining on her pelt. She jumped up in confusion, as she realized that this wasn't her den, but soon relaxed when she knew where she was. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Sharpfang still sleeping. She walked outside the mouth of the log. She yawned and stretched. She looked up at the sparkling stars.

_I miss you, Leopardheart. Where are you when I need you most? _She thought. Nothing happened. The stars just shone brighter. She sighed. She should have suspected this_. _The stars never talked to her. Lost in thought, she didn't hear three cats come up behind her.

She turned around quickly. They were on the other side of the fallen oak, on SandClan territory, and didn't notice her. She turned to tell them off, then recognized Darkhallow's pelt. _What's he up to? _she wondered._ I'm going to go investigate._ She decided.

She walked back into the log, and realized Sharpfang was still sleeping. _I should wake him up. But he looks so peaceful. Eh, he should know about this too, whatever it is._

She nudged him with her paw. "Sharpfang. Sharpfang. Wake up. Now." She whispered.

"What? What? I'm up! Where's the fire!" he meowed loudly.

"Shut up you stupid furball, you'll let them know were here." Lionstar hissed.

"Who are you talking abou- Oh. I see." He started, as Lionstar pointed to where the voices were coming from. They slowly walked down the oak, making sure they didn't make any noises. The branches at the end of the tree were so thick, they hid the two cats.

"We'll attack SnowClan first. Then take over BirdClan. Then CaveClan, and finally, SandClan. SnowClan is the weakest, so it'll be easy to defeat them. I'll kill Brokenstar, to take over BirdClan. CaveClan will be easy to defeat, because they'll be stuck in there caves, and won't be able to get out. SandClan will be trickier. They have a well protected camp. I think when I killed Leopardheart, they found how strong we are, and so that might weaken them. Knowing they'll lose." Darkhallow growled, while drawing lines in the sand.

"So how are we supposed to defeat all the Clans with just three cats?" another cat questioned.

"Don't worry, Mushroomfire, I've got that worked out. There are other cats outside the clan. Loners. I promised them a spot in DarkClan. There are about twenty of them around the outside border of Birdclan. That should be enough to take over SnowClan. They're weak, so my strong cats will destroy them easily." Darkhallow replied.

"When are we going to attack?" a brown tom asked.

"I'll need to train the other loners before we attack. They're strong, but I admit, they're no match for full grown warriors. Don't look to upset Woodfur, you'll have something to do while we wait. You and Mushroomfire are going to help me train these cats." Darkhallow told them.

Woodfur tasted the air.

"I smell SandClan. Fresh too," he said.

"We are near the border you mousebrain. No duh there's going to be SandClan scent. That's probably the dusk patrol you smell," Mushroomfire retorted.

"No, no. I think he's on to something. I smell SandClan too. And it's much too fresh to be 'just a patrol'," Darkhallow meowed.

"We've been spotted! Move!" Lionstar shoved Sharpfang's hind quarters. They started heading for the entrance on the other side of the oak, but it was too late. Darkhallow, followed by Mushroomfire and Woodfur jumped through the hole in the oak, and landed in front of Lionstar and Sharpfang.

"Well, Well. If it isn't the leader herself. You should know better than to spy on other Clans by now," Darkhallow tut-tuted. Then he looked at Sharpfang. "And look! She even brought her mate! Now she can witness you being slaughtered," he turned back to Lionstar, "then it's you."

Lionstar pulled her lip back and hissed, "I'd like to see you try."

She sprang at him, and shoved him into him into the side of the tree. She clawed his back, blood spewing everywhere. He yowled in pain, then reared up and shoved her off. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sharpfang growling at the other two warriors and slashing at their muzzles, keeping them out of the fight.

She got up and out of the way just in time to miss Darkhallow's counterattack. She clawed his nose, leaving blood splattering into his eyes. He yowled in frustration, and jumped on Lionstar. He sunk his claws into her pelt and ripped her pelt.

_Oh no. What am I doing? I'm going to bleed! I need to stop! _Lionstar thought. She struggled to get up but he pinned her, his head going toward her neck. She felt his teeth sink into her scruff, missing her spine. In her last attempt to stop fighting, she played dead. She went limp, and felt Darkhallow release her, then heard a gasp. She winced inside.

"Sh-she's bleeding…gold!" Darkhallow gasped in astonishment. Lionstar opened her eyes just a bit. She saw Sharpfang, Woodfur, and Mushroomfire spin around. Sharpfang ran to his mate.

"Lionstar. Wake-up. Lionstar please," he whispered. Lionstar knew what he was doing. He was tricking them to think that she lost her last life.

"How does she bleed gold?" Darkhallow demanded.

"I-I don't know," Sharpfang lied.

"Woodfur! Mushroomfire! Go home. I'll deal with him," Darkhallow ordered, as he glared at Sharpfang. When they left, Darkhallow looked at Sharpfang. "You know, your little kitty there has some claws. She really got me good," he meowed as he licked his bleeding back. "I should send you to Starclan with her, and I will, but all in good time, right?" Darkhallow walked up to Sharpfang, and growled, "Get up." Sharpfang just looked at him.

"I said," Darkhallow nipped Sharpfang's ear hard, "Get. Up." Reluctantly, he got up. Darkhallow walked around Sharpfang. "Let's see, how can I torture you? Rip your tail off? Claw out your eyes?" Darkhallow sneered.

"I'd like to see you try," Sharpfang growled.

"Really? With you and what warriors? You're the only cat here, and I'm much stronger than you, " Darkhallow growled. Lionstar slowly got up, and started walking towards Darkhallow.

"Think again," Sharpfang smirked.

"Wha-"Darkhallow began, but was cut off with a loud screech of pain, as Lionstar jumped on him, and scratched him the same place she had last time. "You mangy, no good foxheart," he growled as he shoved her off of him, grunting in pain. She grabbed his scruff, and raked her back claws down his bloody back. He yowled again, and went limp. She let go, and he scrambled out from under her.

"You're not usually one to give up so quickly," Lionstar commented, "Why start now?" He turned to her, a smirk on his face.

"Because, you aren't important to me. Brokenstar is too stupid to know that I'm going to do, and she won't believe, you because, again, she's too stupid," Darkhallow meowed.

"Respect your leader!" Lionstar hissed, and slashed his nose again in one fluid motion.

"She won't be my leader for long. Soon I'll be the leader of Darkclan, and I'll get rid of you," Darkhallow added, "Once and for all."

Lionstar hissed and slashed his muzzle for a third time. "I'm going to do you a favor. I'm not going to kill you now. I'm going to let you bleed until you die. But you will NEVER become leader. Not even if you live, I'll make sure you never become leader," Lionstar fumed.

"Good luck with that. No cat will ever believe you. No matter if you're a leader of not," Darkhallow sneered.

"Don't be so sure," Lionstar growled and jumped up through the hole in the tree, followed by Sharpfang. The sun was starting to rise. They'd soon be missed. They hurried over the hill, and then Lionstar halted.

"We'd better clean ourselves up. We can't walk in the entrance, all bloody. With Golden blood," she said.

"Yes, that would bring up some questions," Sharpfang meowed, a glint of amusement in his eye.

They sat down and groomed the blood out of each other's fur. She paused after a few moments.

"What if he's right? What if he does live and I can't do anything to prevent it?" she asked quietly.

"I'll make sure Brokenstar knows the threat. I'll come with you when you tell her," he meowed gently.

"So that means were going to tell her?" Lionstar exclaimed. "Oh, thank goodness I didn't have to fight you to let me go and tell her what was going on," she purred.

"Yes. I realized that you were right. He's a threat to all clans," Sharpfang admitted, clearing off the last of the blood on her pelt.

"I'm glad to see that you agree with me," she meowed, humor lighting up her amber eyes.

"Come on, let's head back to camp," Sharpfang meowed, getting up.

She walked with him, back to camp, side by side, tails intertwined.

**A.N. Hey guys! So this was the third chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was busy with school, church, and being grounded, (yeah that sucked). BTW: Payton, you are not an annoying bitch, you are just annoying. XDDDD But I still luv ya! **

**Till next time**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this chapter WhiteTigerStripes came up with the main idea, I just edited/changed the way it was set up so that It'd be longer, and more interesting, (no offence Payton(: )**

Starlight shone through the branches of the trees as Darkhallow stared up through the hole in the log. The scratches on his back stung like a swarm of bees. He hated every hair on Lionstar's pelt. When he attacks Sandclan, she will be the first to go. He heard a movement coming from the shore. It was then when he realized that he was in the hallow tree. Over water. When it could break at any moment, and then he'd fall, being washed away in the stream.

He tried to move himself closer to the entrance of the oak, but he was in too much pain. He was bleeding profusely, and needed a medicine cat right away. He heard the noise over by the shore again, followed by the sound of paws making their way toward the hole in the oak.

_Great, _he thought, _now I'm going to be a snack to some fox. _

Instead of a white muzzle, he saw a brown tom's head peak out from the top of the oak.

"Oh, good. It's you Mushroomfire. I thought you were a fox. Then I'd be in real trouble," Darkhallow said, with relief in his meow.

"You're lucky it WAS me. Tigerlily was a bit suspicious when we came back without you, so she was about to send the dawn patrol to look for you, but I suggested I come look for you. You would have been in SERIOUS trouble, if Lionstar and Sharpfang were found here, and you all bloody like that! You know how good of friends Lionstar and Brokenstar are! You need to think more," Mushroomfire said firmly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm your apprentice! I know it was stupid, but apparently Lionstar's been better at playing dead then I thought. Fox-hearted she-cat," Darkhallow muttered.

"I can tell by the scratches, she did some real damage after we left," Mushroomfire twitched his whiskers.

"Shut up," Darkhallow growled.

"Let's get you back to camp, before you die of bloodloss," Mushroomfire meowed, more serious now.

"I can't get up. I'm too weak. That damn she-cat has some claws on her, and my whole back's bloody. Come and help me up, will you?" Darkhallow growled in pain.

"Oh, fine," Mushroomfire meowed.

He went over and nudged Darkhallow up. He let him lean on his shoulder as they walked to the entrance.

"Are you able to jump?" Mushroomfire asked Darkhallow.

"I can try. There's nothing wrong with my legs," Darkhallow meowed. He jumped onto the log, and yowled in pain.

"See? No pain," Darkhallow meowed sarcastically.

"Well, you had to get up there somehow," Mushroomfire meowed playfully, as he followed him.

"Oh, shut it" Darkhallow growled.

They went through the forest, Darkhallow being supported by Mushroomfire.

The trees thinned out a little, revealing a huge oak tree. Mushroomfire padded up to the side of it, leaving Darkhallow to try to balance himself,and fail miserably, and peeled off a big piece of bark with his claws. Underneath was a tunnel that led up the tree to BirdClan's camp. Darkhallow and Mushroomfire slipped inside and Mushroomfire put the bark back in place. They quickly made his way up the dark tunnel. Soon he came to an opening just big enough for a cat. Sitting in front of it was a ginger she-cat with black stripes.

"Greetings, Tigerlily," Darkhallow meowed, "I was just out taking a walk."

"Oh really? So why do you look like you were dragged through a bush over and over again?" Tigerlily meowed suspiciously.

"Oh, I…um, fell," Darkhallow meowed awkwardly.

"Mhm. 'Fell'," Tigerlily meowed in disbelief, "If I find you out again, you will have more to deal with then a 'bush'," Tigerlily meowed, hostility in her eyes, "And thank you, Mushroomfire. Go get some rest," she meowed less harshly.

"OK," Mushroomfire meowed.

"Fine," Darkhallow meowed, and walked unsteadily towards the medicine cat den.

Darkhallow rolled his eyes. Ugh, he absolutely despised Tigerlily. Almost as much as he did Brokenstar. Not only was that ginger she-cat Birdclan deputy, she was also Brokenstar's daughter.

"Great Starclan!" Oneclaw meowed in surprise as Darkhallow walked in, "What in Starclan happened to you! You look as if you were attacked by a patrol!"

"I got caught in a bush," Darkhallow grumbled uneasily. Oneclaw had come too close to the truth.

"Can you just fix me up so I can go back to my nest, I need sleep," Darkhallow meowed impatiently.

"Oh, no. You're staying here for the next couple of nights. I don't want it to get even more infected, because it looks like it already is," Oneclaw instructed. Darkhallow just grumbled.

"Sharppaw, go get me some horsetail and cobwebs. Lots of cobwebs," Oneclaw ordered.

"We're almost out of horsetail, Oneclaw. Do you want me to fetch some? I'll take a warrior with me if you'd like," Sharppaw asked.

"Yes, please do, but hurry back!" Oneclaw called as Sharppaw left the medicine cat den, "Try looking for juniper too!"

As Oneclaw was putting the chewed up pulp of horsetail on Darkhallow's back, Darkhallow noticed the cat he hated the most of all come out of Brokenstar's den.

_Gingerheart._ Darkhallow growled in his mind. He despised Brokenstar's mate. He wanted Gingerheart dead so badly it hurt.

Oneclaw placed horsetail directly where it hurt most, and Darkhallow yowled in protest.

"I don't mean to hurt you. If I weren't helping you, you'd be in even more pain," Oneclaw mumbled through a leaf he was chewing. "All I have to do now is put cobwebs over your scratches, and you should be fine."

Darkhallow just growled.

"There. Now go get some rest. There's some moss over in that corner. I don't want you leaving here for the next two days," Oneclaw instructed.

"Yes, Oneclaw."

No matter how ambitious he was to take over the territories, he had nothing against medicine cats. You do need a healthy clan, right? Only this medicine cat was also Brokenstar's kit. He growled softly. _A kit that should have been mine._ He thought bitterly.

Darkhallow closed his eyes, and fell asleep instantly.

A few heartbeats later, Darkhallow opened his eyes to find himself in compleate darkness and fog except a dim light comming from an unknown source. He could tell that this was dream. A glimmer of movement caught his eye. Darkhallow peered through the darkness and fog, to see that he could make out a hazy figure.

"Hello? Show yourself!" He growled. A pair of dark blue eyes appeared and moved closer. Stepping into the light, Darkhallow saw who the figure was. A scarlet she-cat with a black face. Brokenstar.

Darkhallow felt confidence growing stronger inside him. He had many dreams like this. Brokenstar would appear and she would try and reason with him. He wouldn't listen and kill her on the spot, and then become leader of Bird- No! _Dark_clan!

"Hello Darkhallow." She greeted softly, her voice crystal clear like a cold stream. Darkhallow knew how this dream would end, but he played along. "Hello Brokenstar. Is there something you need?" He asked, in mock curiosity. Brokestar raised her head. "Are you frightened of me? Scared of me?" She asked. Darkhallow tipped his head to one side. "Why would I be afraid of a pathetic mouse brained she-cat like you?" He asked coldly. Brokenstar took a step forward and looked him in the eye. "Are you?"

For the first time, Darkhallow realized that Brokenstar wasn't solid. She was _see-through._ It was then he realized that this was the Starclan Brokenstar. She had already lost three lives. No wonder she was so transparent.

Darkhallow chuckled. "No. I am not in the least bit frightened of you." Brokenstar's blue eyes turned cold as she smirked.

"Wrong answer."

Darkhallow's eyes grew wide and before he could react, she plunged her claws into his chest.

Numbness was all he felt until she ripped her claws out. Pain seared through him and he sunk to the ground, struggling for breath.

Starclan cats didn't attack warriors! What was going on?

"You've been bad. It's time you learned your lesson. Darkclan will _never_ exist. Only in your imagination, young Darkhallow," the faded Brokenstar hissed. "For Darkness will rule the forest, but the Lion's broken shadow will light the way, and all will be true again," she meowed, eyes narrowing. But Darkhallow saw something else in her dark blue gaze. Regret and sorrow.

Rage over took the pain and he spat out with whatever strength he had left, "You fox-hearted piece of dung! You're prophecies mean nothing to me. And you know you feel guilty. That's right! Regret everything you put me through! Keeping on wishing every night that things could be different! You know you do!" Darkhallow wheezed and coughed his words out.

Immediately, whatever regret he saw in her eyes, vanished.

"Prophecies should mean something to you! They hold the future. One that has a horrible one in store for you. And I have no clue what you're talking about. I don't regret anything." She hissed, shaking with anger.

"Don't lie! I hate it when I'm lied to. You lie to me every day, telling me you 'love' Gingerheart so much. That's a bunch of fox dung. You don't love him. You never did. You chose him for a mate, because your parents disapproved of me. He was your second best. Stop lying!" Darkhallow hissed, but broke out coughing out blood. He hissed trying to sit up but failed and slid back to the ground. He had to make her listen!

"Darkhallow, I'm sorry…" Brokenstar meowed coldly.

Was she actually going to say she love him?

"…I'm sorry that you misunderstood when I said I loved Gingerheart. I meant it. At the time, yes you were right, but I'm in love with him now. He makes me happy."

Darkhallow yowled in rage. He knew she was lying! He could feel it! Great Starclan! This was the reason he hated her so much. He wanted revenge on the cat he loved who refused to admit that she loved him back.

Darkhallow opened his mouth to yowl again but a sudden surge of pain hit and sent him into darkness.

He awoke to the sun beating down on him hard. Mouse dung! It was past sunhigh!

He tried to sit up, but pain hit him. He looked down, and realized he was covered in blood all over his chest. But…how? Wasn't that just a dream? He yowled in pain, and Oneclaw came rushing over.

"How in the name of Starclan did you do that? What were you doing? Fighting badgers in your sleep?" Oneclaw meowed in surprise.

_If only._ Darkhallow thought bitterly.

"Good thing Sharppaw brought back some more horsetail," Oneclaw meowed.

Darkhallow looked outside the medicine cat den, and saw Brokenstar and Tigerlily discussing patrols.

As he stared at his leader, Darkhallow felt anger, hatred, and betrayal build inside him.

He growled softly before closing his eyes, trying to go back to his dreamland.

He couldn't handle it. He needed time away from there. Away from the ignorance. Away from the blindness. Away from the lies and tourture...Away from her.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Review!**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your comments! I love this chapter a lot! Now on with the story!**

Lionstar and Sharpfang walked into camp. The camp wasn't yet awake, but Lionstar could hear her clanmate's stirring in their dens.

"We'd better go to Clovereye's den to get our scratches looked at," Sharpfang suggested.

They had made sure that they had washed all of their golden blood from their pelts._ No cat needed to know of their immortality, Yet._ she thought.

The two cats made their way over to Clovereye's den. The young she-cat's light brown fur rose rhythmically as she slept soundly. Her apprentice, Scarletpaw lay beside her.

"Clovereye. Clovereye. Wake up!" Lionstar nudged her daughter. "Get up!"

"What? What happened? Who died?" she meowed, sitting up abruptly.

"Calm down. Your fine. Sharpfang and I were…uh…out, and got caught in some roses, without looking where we were going, and we need you to take care of our scratches," Lionstar meowed quietly, careful not to awaken Scarletpaw.

Clovereye sniffed Lionstar's and Sharpfang's wounds.

"They'll need marigold," she confirmed, as she went to grab a few leaves from her store.

As she chewed, she looked at the two wounded cats. She spat out the leaf, and placed it on Lionstar's scratches, then meowed, "So what were you two doing 'out' anyway?" her meow was covered in curiosity and amusement.

Lionstar could tell that Clovereye knew they were doing more than just being 'out'. Clovereye could tell what a cat was thinking before you could say 'mouse'.

"Oh, us? We were just walking along the river shore. Getting some fresh air, you know?" Sharpfang meowed so calmly if Lionstar hadn't been there with him, she would've believed him.

"Oh. Alright," Clovereye said, less curious, but Lionstar it was obvious that she was still not so sure she believed Sharpfang's story.

Clovereye moved onto Sharpfang's wounds.

"It looks as if Lionstar got the better of the bush; you have hardly any scratches!" she meowed in amusement.

"Lionstar fell into the bush, and I had to fish her out," Sharpfang meowed.

"I see."

Lionstar's neck began to sting where Darkhallow had bit her, as Clovereye was finishing putting marigold on Sharpfang.

"Clovereye, I think you missed my neck," she meowed.

Clovereye padded over and took a look at Lionstar's neck.

"So four thorns got you in the same place that a cat's teeth would go to give the killing bite. Lionstar, is there something you'd like to share with me?" Clovereye questioned in suspicion.

"N-No. Just fix my neck, will you?" Lionstar growled.

"Lionstar…" Clovereye looked her in the eye, "As your medicine cat, I'm asking you," she lowered her voice to a growl, "What. Did. You. Do?"

Clovereye was so much like her mother! Lionstar thought, complementing herself. **(a little conceded there, don't cha think?)** Strong, stubborn, and unafraid to use her strength. She was so proud! She looked at Sharpfang, and she saw his lips turn into a smirk. So he'd seen it, too.

"Oh, fine," Lionstar meowed, telling her what happened, leaving out WHY they were even close to the fallen oak.

"Well, are you going to tell Brokenstar? She needs to know what her warriors are planning!" Clovereye meowed.

"I'm not sure. What could she do? Keep him in camp for the rest of his life? Exile him? Even worse KILL him? Well, scratch the exile, because that'd be stupid, because then he'd get all of his rogue's together, and STILL take over the clans. Anyway, would she even believe me? She might think that I'm just making everything up, because he killed Leopardheart," Lionstar fretted.

"Brokenstar is your best friend. I'd be surprised if she DIDN'T believe you. You and Sharpfang need to go over to Birdclan, and tell her, before Darkhallow kills her first. You know what he's capable of," Clovereye countered.

Lionstar knew she was right. She hated it when Clovereye was right.

Clovereye put marigold on Lionstar's neck wound.

"now I want you two to get some rest. Alone. In your own dens," Clovereye instructed. She turned to Lionstar, "See me when you wake up."

"Yes, Clovereye," Lionstar meowed grumpily.

"Actually, I have to wake the dawn patrol. Then I have to take care of hunting patrols and border patrols…" Sharpfang meowed, making excuses why he couldn't lie down.

"I'll assign someone to do that for you. You get some rest," Clovereye interrupted, shooting down his excuses.

"Ok."

Clovereye nodded her head in satisfaction. "Now, GO!" she growled, and they rushed out.

"A bit temperamental, I see," Sharpfang meowed, a glint of amusement in his eye.

"What are you saying?"Lionstar meowed in mock surprise.

"She's more like you every day," Sharpfang meowed affectionately.

"I'm so proud!" she meowed with playfulness in her voice, as she nudged him gently. "Now go get some rest. I don't want you too tired to do patrols."

"Yes, 'O mighty, powerful, Lionstar," Sharpfang meowed mockingly.

She licked his ear affectionately.

"And don't you forget it!"

* * *

><p>Lionstar settled into her nest, her heart light with happiness. Oh how she loved Sharpfang! She was so happy when she realized Sharpfang and she would live together, forever. Lionstar curled her tail around her nose, and fell into a darkness of sleep.<p>

When she opened her eyes, it was still dark. _Where am I?_ she thought. A sudden glimmer of light was coming toward her, in the distance. Her eyes recognized the long mane of a lion that she had heard about in nursery tales.

As the lion approached her, she realized everything behind the lion was light.

The lion reached about three fox lengths ahead of her, before it stopped. She then saw that the lion's shadow wasn't normal. Parts of the lion's body were separated! The lion's jaws parted, and it spoke.

"Darkness will rule the forest, but the lion's broken shadow will light the way, and all will be true again."

Lionstar opened her jaws to reply, but she was awoken by the sound of curious kits sneaking up on her tail.

"Good morning Moonkit, Littlekit, and Tigerkit. Does your mother know where you are?" she meowed, shifting her position so that she could look at her attackers.

The three kits squealed in shock.

"We're sorry Lionstar. We got bored, and thought it'd be fun to stock you," Moonkit meowed sheepishly.

"Well let me tell you something," Lionstar pretended to get mad, "you were doing it all wrong." She meowed, gentler. "You're supposed to do it like this," she pounced gently above the three kits, careful not to land on them.

The three kits tried to attack Lionstar's belly, but their tiny claws didn't even penetrate her skin.

"We surrender!" they squeaked. Lionstar got off.

"Now THAT is how you pounce on your prey," she meowed good heartedly, "Now hurry back to the nursery, Goldfire will be missing you soon."

"Yes, Lionstar," they chorused, and raced toward the nursery.

_I miss kits._ Lionstar thought sorrowfully. _NO! I'm a leader. Clan before kits. Clan before kits. Clan before kits!_ She kept trying to convince herself she couldn't have kits, as she walked over to Clovereye's den.

"You wanted to see me?" Lionstar asked as she entered the cluttered den.

"Yes. I need your answer. Are you going to go over to BirdClan, or am I going to have to do this one," she asked, without looking up.

"Go over to BirdClan? Why?" Scarletpaw mumbled through some leaves she was carrying over to Clovereye.

"Oh no reason," Clovereye meowed to her apprentice. Scarletpaw looked at her mentor in disbelief. "Really! It's no big deal. Nothing that you should be worrying about."

"Ok, Clovereye."

"Now go and sort the tansy. I'll be right there."

"Yes, Clovereye."

"Ok. Fine. I'll take Sharpfang over with me and we'll go. Happy?" Lionstar whispered.

"Good. I didn't want to have to walk over there. Too much to do here," she mumbled, "Now I have to go help Scarletpaw, if you don't mind."

"Fine. I'll see you soon," Lionstar meowed.

"It better be. If you aren't back before dusk, I'm having the dusk patrol come and get you, Understand?" Clovereye meowed.

"Yes, fine!" Lionstar meowed impatiently.

"Ok. Now go."

Lionstar sighed impatiently, and walked out. Her daughter was TOO much like her. So much it was obnoxious.

_Am I like that?_ She thought.

She walked into the warriors den. There was a lump of grey fur in the center of the empty den, snoring peacefully.

_Toms'_ she thought, humorously.

"Sharpfang, get up. We're leaving to BirdClan," she meowed loudly.

"Huh? Why?" he meowed, drowsily.

"To talk to Brokenstar, Of course! Get up you lazy butt. We're leaving now," she meowed, and walked over three cat's nests', to nudge Sharpfang up.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up!"

"Good. Now let's go!" she walked out of the den, without waiting for an answer.

Sharpfang came rushing out.

"I appreciate you waiting for me." He meowed sarcastically.

"No problem" she meowed, playing along.

They walked out of camp, and toward the fallen oak. They could see the tree a few fox lengths when Sharpfang broke the silence.

"So how are you going to put this? Are you just going to walk up to her and tell her that one of her warriors is evil, and is plotting against her?"

Lionstar scoffed. "Pfft. Nooo."

"Oh wow."

"What! She'd understand. I hope."

"And if she doesn't?" he asked in a serious voice.

"She'll understand," Lionstar meowed, flexing her claws.

"NO. No, no, no, no, no, and no. not when I'm there. I will personally get involved and stop you if you attack her," he hissed. Lionstar had never seen him so defensive.

"Why are you so ready to jump to her defense? Huh? You like her don't you? Don't you! Don't lie to me Sharpfang. I hate being lied to," she immediately yowled.

"Since when were you so quick to jump to a conclusion? No. I don't like her. Stop jumping to a conclusion," Sharpfang hissed back.

Lionstar realized her mistake, and quickly felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed about this. I don't mean to take it out on you."

His gaze softened, and he rubbed his cheek to hers. "I forgive you. Now let's get to the border before we miss a patrol."

The jumped onto the log, and over to the edge of trees that separates the two boundaries, and waited.

It seemed like eternity had passed until a hunting patrol spotted them. Lionstar recognized Midnightsmoke, Littlestream, Redstream, Dustpaw, and Krillstone.

"What are you doing here?" Midnightsmoke hissed hostilely.

Lionstar didn't even flinch. "There's no need for hostility. We just need to speak with Brokenstar," she meowed calmly.

The five cats gave her a hard stare down, before Krillstone spoke up. "Very well. Littlestream, and Midnightsmoke, please escort these two back to camp. We'll be there shortly."

Lionstar and Sharpfang walked over the border, and fallowed Midnightsmoke and Littlestream to the tallest tree in the forest. BirdClan's camp.

Littlestream removed a piece of loose bark from the tree to reveal a tunnel. Littlestream hurried inside the tunnel. _Probably to warn Brokenstar._ Lionstar thought. Midnightsmoke signaled for Lionstar and Sharpfang to fallow Littlestream.

The tunnel was dark, and Lionstar could barely see her own paws in front of her, but she didn't complain.

It suddenly became light again, and she saw that Brokenstar was sitting in front of the entrance.

"Good afternoon, Lionstar. Sharpfang," she meowed as they walked toward her, "Why might you insist on coming here this afternoon?" Lionstar could tell she was trying to act professional about this, but it was so obvious a blind hedgehog could see it, that Brokenstar was excited to see them.

"We just need to talk to you," Lionstar meowed. Tigerlily padded over, to see what was going on.

"What is this? Why are they here Brokenstar?" she demanded.

"They just want to speak with me. Calm down there, Tiger," Brokenstar always called Tigerlily 'Tiger'. It was kind of like a pet name.

"Well then, why didn't you call me? I'm the deputy, I should know what's going on," Tigerlily fussed.

"Because it doesn't concern you. We just need to talk to Brokenstar. Alone. In her den," Lionstar meowed.

"But-"

"Tigerlily, don't start this. They need me and me only. Just let it go." Brokenstar meowed, calmly.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope, not really."

Tigerlily glanced at the scene one more time, then walked away to assign patrols.

"Now what's all this about you needing to speak with me? What's so important that it can't wait until the Gathering?" Brokenstar meowed.

"Not here. Let's go to your den. When it's more out of snooping distance," Lionstar suggested.

"Fine."

They walked up a tree branch that twisted and turned. Lionstar had never been to the leaders den in BirdClan. The den was hoisted off of a branch, covered by leaves. It was way above the rest of the Clan.

"So what is it you needed to tell me?"Brokenstar asked.

"Darkhallow is planning to take over all the territories. He's going to kill Whitestar first, then you, then Emostar, then me," Lionstar meowed quickly.

Brokenstar tensed when Darkhallow's name was spoken.

"And how do you know all of this?" she meowed, tensely.

"Last night. Darkhallow came home with a humongous scratch on his back, right? Well that wasn't because he 'fell' or something rather. He attacked me in the fallen oak, because I heard his plot. He's plotting with Mushroomfire and Woodfur to attack the Clans. They have been meeting rouges to train them to get ready to attack. Darkhallow didn't say when he was going to attack, but I know he's going to soon," Lionstar meowed fast.

Silence. Dead silence. Brokenstar finally broke it.

"I understand that you're upset about Leopardheart, but there is no proof to say that he was doing anything wrong. You're still just upset that he killed your mother. It was an accident. Don't get to hung up on it," she meowed slowly.

"Sharpfang, could you leave for just a minute. There's something I'd like to talk to Brokenstar about," Lionstar meowed through gritted teeth.

"But-"

"NOW!" Lionstar roared.

He rushed out.

"Don't for a second think I don't know what this is about. You're still in love with Darkhallow. Don't you dare deny it," Lionstar growled as soon as Sharpfang was out of sight.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Brokenstar meowed.

"Oh stop the mouse dung. We all know you still love him! Stop acting as if you have no clue what I'm saying. You're not a mousebrain. You know you still love him. Just admit it to him. Anyway, this isn't about that. This is about the safety of the whole forest. He's planning to destroy the clans! Can't you tell that? You HAVE to do something about it. Otherwise, he's just going to blindside you, and you're going to end up like Leopardheart. Dead." Lionstar hissed in frustration.

"It did look like you're claw marks…" Brokenstar thought out loud, "But wait. Something doesn't make sense: Why were you even close to the fallen oak?"

"Oh um…Sharpfang and I were…uh…were trying to find something out and…uh…fell asleep there. Then I woke up, and heard cats, so that's how I found out," Lionstar mumbled.

"Really? And would you like to SHARE that something?" Brokenstar meowed, with a look of amusement on her face.

"No, not really."

"Very well. But I'm still not sure if you're right or not. Give me a bit more time. I'll tell you my decision at the gathering. Ok?" Brokenstar asked.

"Yes, fine."

"Good. Now you ought to be getting home. I don't want you to be out in the forest past dark. You have no idea how scary it is then," Brokenstar shuddered.

"Alright we will."

"Good. I'll see you next Gathering then?" Brokenstar asked.

"Yes. Next gathering."

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I'm writing another story, a Create a cat story, so it'll probably be a bit longer to upload this story as well. Thanks so much for reading, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this chapter is mostly focused on Brokenstar. **WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! ** I hope you enjoy it!**

Brokenstar watched Lionstar and Sharpfang leave the camp. They had just disappeared through the tree tunnel, when Tigerlily padded over to her.

"So what was that little get together about, hmm?" she meowed.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing you need to worry about right now," Brokenstar meowed.

"But I'm the deputy! I need to know! I wouldn't argue in front of Lionstar and Sharpfang, but I need to know what's going on!" Tigerlily hissed.

"And I'm your leader, and I say that you don't need to know right now. End of discussion. Now don't you have some patrols to organize?" Brokenstar meowed furiously.

Tigerlily glared at Brokenstar, than stomped away towards her mate, Tigerbee.

_Why does she still act like a kit?_ Brokenstar hissed to herself. She walked up the pathway to her den, and curled up into a ball.

_How could Darkhallow be planning something so evil? Was the cat she truly loved really that horrible? _She thought. She loved him, but she would never be able to admit it to him that he was the cat she truly loved.She hated herself for loving those broad shoulders…and those dazzling amber eyes…with that…charming smile… NO! She had a mate. A mate that her mother and father approved of. Gingerheart was a pure clan-born cat. Her parents would never understand that even though Darkhallow had a clan-born mother, but a rouge father, he was no different than Gingerheart!

Why was love so difficult? Why did her parents have to be so bias?

She drifted off into sleep, thinking about Darkhallow.

_**3 days later…**_

Brokenstar woke up abruptly. She kept having the same dream, over and over. A Lion would come to her, and tell her this…prophecy.

"_Darkness will rule the forest, but the lion's broken shadow will light the way, and all will be true again."_

The prophecy scarred her. She had no idea what it meant. She stood up, stretched, and then walked out of her den. The first thing she saw was Darkhallow coming out of Oneclaw's den. His wounds were still a bit raw, but they were healing nicely.

_I'll talk to him this afternoon._ She thought to herself.

She walked over to Tigerlily to discuss the patrols.

"…Lepordpelt and Redstream, you also go on Icemoon's hunting patrol. Oh, hello Brokenstar. Is there something you need?" Tigerlily meowed coldly, still angry about Brokenstar not telling her about Darkhallow.

"Just checking on patrols. Carryon," she meowed evenly.

"Very well."

"So where were we? Troutfire you can take…" Tigerlily meowed as Brokenstar walked towards the tunnel that led to the forest.

She walked toward the Sandclan border. She needed to clear her mind. All of the stress of her clan was too much for her to bear.

She was also troubled by a dream she had a few nights ago. Her brother, Fallensnow, had come to her in a dream, and told her that she was to be granted immortality. She could hardly believe it, but she still wasn't sure. The only way to prove that she was immortal was to make herself bleed, and she had no intention for that.

She sat by the border, looking from the trees. Thinking. She padded over to the stream that led to Duck Pond, and looked at her reflection.

She saw a cat with a broken heart. Not knowing what to do. Should she change mates? Should she obey her parents' wishes? Why did she have to have their approval? What did it matter if she loved a cat that her parents' didn't like? She shouldn't care! But she knew she did.

She turned around, and started to walk back to camp, head low, and tail dragging in the dirt behind her. She needed to talk to Darkhallow about what he was planning. She needed to make sure that Lionstar was wrong about her suspicions. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice a black tom bump into her.

"Well, well. What's a leader doing out here all by herself?" the tom sneered, "Don't you know it's dangerous to be out by yourself."

Brokenstar's head shot up, and she had to keep herself from squealing happily, like a kit.

"Greetings, Darkhallow. You are actually the exact cat I was looking for," she meowed, ignoring his snarky remark.

"Me? Why?" he asked in shock.

"Tell me something. How'd you get those scratches?" she meowed, pointing with her muzzle towards his back.

"I fell. Ok? Why is everyone questioning me about my scratches?" he meowed defensively.

"I see. And are you POSITIVE that that is your story?" she pushed.

"YES! Quit bugging me about it!" he meowed, aggravated.

"Well because what **I** think is that you met up with Woodfur, and Mushroomfire, and were plotting against the clan leaders and Lionstar caught you, and you attacked her, but she got the better of you, so you're left with those scratches. That's what **I** think," Brokenstar meowed, walking around Darkhallow as she spoke.

"That mangy she-cat. I'm going to rip her apart…" Darkhallow muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Brokenstar hissed in Darkhallow's face.

"Nothing! I said nothing! And no, I wasn't with Mushroomfire, or Woodfur. And no, I did not attack Lionstar in the fallen oak, and no, I'm not planning anything, so just get out of my fur!" he spat.

"I didn't say anything about the fallen oak," Brokenstar meowed.

Darkhallow cursed at himself.

"Oh, well even if you had mentioned it, nothing happened there," he meowed a little less fiercely.

"I see. So then can you tell me where EXACTLY you fell then?" Brokenstar meowed coolly.

"I-I'm not sure. Just leave me alone!" he hissed.

"Ok then. But I will figure out. And when I do, you'll wish you'd never been kitted," Brokenstar threatened in a low meow. She turned to walk away, but Darkhallow interrupted her.

"Actually, you're right. I was near the fallen oak. I'll take you there. Show you EXACTLY where I fell," Darkhallow meowed slyly.

Brokenstar turned around slowly. "Ok. Just let me go grab Tigerlily, she should know about this…" Brokenstar started, but was interrupted by Darkhallow's angry hiss.

"Do you want to see where I was, or not? I don't have all day!"

Brokenstar hesitated. Normally she would hiss an insult, and tell him to respect his leader, but he was just so damn cute when he was furious!

"Ok then. I'm coming."

He led her through the trees', until he got to the border. He stopped at a large badger set, and pointed towards the inside of the den.

"There. That's where I was. If you'd like to see where I fell, you'll have to come inside," he meowed, sitting up all proud like.

"Very well," she meowed. She walked into the den, going over her battle moves and defense moves in her head if he tried anything…she wouldn't approve of.

She looked around for a spot where he would've fallen, but couldn't see anything in the pitch black.

"Darkhallow, I can't see a thing! Where'd you fall? I don't see anything here!" Brokenstar meowed. She could hear Darkhallow padding over to her.

"Oh, I feel over…" Darkhallow meowed, moving closer and closer to Brokenstar as he spoke, "…here," he grunted as he pushed Brokenstar into a small hole.

Brokenstar yowled in surprise. She tried to get up to attack him, but she was surrounded by walls. She was trapped between a wall and an evil cat. Lovely.

"I'm so sick and tired of you. Telling me you love Gingerheart. You lie, and lie, and lie. Well I'm done with the lying. I'm going to make you prove to me that you love me more than that piece of fox dung!" Darkhallow hissed in her face. He grabbed her tail in his teeth, and pulled her tail, so that she yowled in pain.

He raked his claws down her back, and nipped her hind leg. She went limp, and he climbed onto her and went towards her neck for the killing blow than stopped.

"Just get it over with already!" she yowled.

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time," he meowed softly.

He pretended to go for the bite, than stopped.

"You will admit to me that you love me, or I'll kill you," he hissed

She loved him. She did. And she was going to do what she had feared most. She was going to have to admit that she loved him.

"I-I love you. I love you more than Gingerheart. I love you more than anything. And I'm sorry for not admitting that to you. I love you," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

He got off of her and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Brokenstar," he meowed, in the softest, kindest voice she'd ever heard from him.

He began to groom her, as she groomed him.

Darkhallow moved down to her back, and stopped dead.

"Uh…why are you bleeding GOLD? Lionstar also bled gold. What's with you all! Tell me!" he asked.

"Oh, um…well…it's really nothing important…" Brokenstar stuttered.

"Don't tell me it's 'not important'! You bleed a different color! Obviously it's important!" He growled.

She sighed. "Well obviously I can't detour you from getting the answer you're looking for, so…well…um… I'm immortal!" she meowed.

"You're WHAT?" Darkhallow meowed in disbelief, "How is that possible?"

"Oh, well, StarClan came down and told me that three cat's in my clan would be immortal. I, being one of them, for my bravery, strength, and loyalty. There are two other cats in my clan that have this power also. And there are three cats from each clan with this power, so that's probably why Lionstar bled gold," Brokenstar explained cautiously, not sure how Darkhallow would take it.

"So you're saying that there are two other cats in BirdClan that are immortal?" he asked.

"Yep pretty much."

"So they can't die?"

"That's what immortal means, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but…I don't see why they wouldn't choose ME! I'm strong, loyal, and brave! I should have been chosen!" Darkhallow hissed.

_Damn this cat's conceded._ Brokenstar thought, _But it's so damn cute!_

"Ok, so now are you ok? Now that you understand why I bleed gold?" Brokenstar asked.

He paused. "Yes. I am." He smiled.

She laid back down next to him and he began to wash her fur again.

She fell asleep to him moving his tongue gently down her back.

**A.N. Hey so this was the 6****th**** chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry for being grounded. But still.**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	8. Apology

Hey guys. So If you've already read my create a cat story, you should know that I got snitched on, and now I have to switch out the original version for the clean one. It'll still be considered 'M' for violence, but I can't continue writing lemon. Sorry. I've been grounded from the computer until January, so it might take a while for me to post the seventh chapter. I'm writing this from a computer at school. I'm supper angry at the…female dog… that told on me, so…ya…

Still supper pissed

~Lionstarforever~


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is my seventh chapter, sorry it took a bit longer to upload, because of that…Female dog…so yeah…enjoy!**

Starlight twinkled down on a black grey tom's fur, as he slept on his rock. He was awaken by a golden tabby she-cat running towards him, with a crème she-cat with black spots, and ginger tom with black spots on his head racing after her.

"Thistlestar! I demand you to do something about Darkhallow. He cannot get away with attacking my daughter!" the golden tabby snapped at the black grey tom. Thistlestar sat up, stretched, and then blinked.

"I seriously doubt that it was an attack. More like a play-fight. With claws." Thistlestar joked.

The golden she-cat glared at him. "This is serious. Stop making this a joke. He _attacked_ my daughter."

"Well she didn't die, so no harm done! Then again, she can't. Because she's immortal." Thistlestar meowed.

"Well now so is Darkhallow because of the little stunt he pulled after he attacked her!" the golden she-cat hissed.

"Calm down Meadowdawn. She obviously didn't attack him, so she must have been _wanting_ him to do that," the crème she- cat hissed.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that my daughter wanted to mate with that mangy crowfood eating piece of fox dung, Flowertail!" Meadowdawn spun around to hiss in Flowertail's face.

"Yes! My daughter would _never_ love a _half_-clan cat. She has more sense than that! This is all _your_ fault. _You_ fell in love with that StarClan forsaken rouge!" the ginger tom spat.

"Leave Blade out of this, Sunspot!" Flowertail hissed in his face.

"Why? He's the reason for this whole fight! If you had chosen a _BirdClan_ cat to love, then Darkhallow would be a _full_ clan cat, and she wouldn't have been forced to chose Gingerheart as a mate!" Meadowdawn joined in.

Thistlestar, watching this whole fight, spoke up, "Why must you all come to _me_? You all are StarClan cats! If you really don't like Brokenstar's choice in mates', then why don't _you_ do something. I'm not the only StarClan cat here, you know. Just let me _sleep_!"

The cats stopped bickering, and looked at him.

"Oh. Yeah. That's right." Meadowdawn said awkwardly.

"Now _leave_!" Thistlestar hissed.

"Fine! We will!" Flowertail huffed.

"Ok." Thistlestar meowed, twitching his whiskers in amusement. These cats' thought that they were leaving because _they _wanted to. He chuckled to himself as the turned around and walked away, tails high in the air. He settled down to go back to sleep, when he heard a loud screech. _NOW what?_

He turned around to see Meadowdawn attacking Flowertail. "STOP!" he hissed. The two she cats broke away immediately. "_What_ are you two fighting about _now_?" he groaned.

"She called me a fat piece of fox dung, with a mate that's no better than Blade!" Meadowdawn meowed in a whiney voice.

"Are you warriors or kits? Just _ignore_ it!" Thistlestar hissed, in frustration, "And don't ruffle each other's fur! There's no way you three are going to solve anything, by attacking each other!"

Meadowdawn and Flowertail just let out a, _Hmph_, and walked away tails high in the air.

_She-cats._ Thistlestar thought rolling his eyes. He walked back to his rock, and curled up. He listened to the sound of rushing water from a nearby stream. Slowly, he drifted back to sleep.

**A.N.** **Hey guys, so again Payton keeps writing the plot for the chapters, but I make them more interesting. Same old, same old. The next chapter will be all from me though. Sorry this one was so short. There really isn't much that happens here in StarClan. Then next chapter will be longer.**

**Till next time!**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Again, I'm still writing, but it'll take a bit longer because of that little 'incident'. Anyway, this is Chapter 8. Have fun!**

Lionstar awoke abruptly. She kept having the same dream over and over, more vivid each time. She kept dreaming of a lion that would bring her a prophecy:

"_Darkness will rule the forest, but the Lion's broken shadow will light the way, and all will be true again."_

Each time the lion would speak the prophecy, she would open her jaws to respond, but before she could reply, she'd wake up. It frustrated her. She got up and stretched. The dim light of the morning sun was streaming onto her pelt, making it look golden. She showed off her lean muscles. She was very proud of them.

She walked out of her den as the dawn patrol came back. Each cat carried prey. Lucklife had two shrews, Lionwhisker had a plump squirrel and a mouse, Lightpaw carried three mice and a small thrush, and Greyfire carried a robin and a thrush. The four cats' dropped their loads on the now full fresh-kill pile. Lionwhisker walked up to Lionstar.

"The borders are quiet, except for some unusual scents near the abandoned badger set on the other side of the border," he reported, "After, we decided to hunt. We took advantage of the warmer weather, and brought back enough prey to feed the whole Clan," he added, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Lightpaw's coming along nicely. We should have her warriors' ceremony soon. Hers' and Brokenpaw's. They've been training for almost a season," Lionstar meowed half to herself, "We'll have the ceremony this afternoon."

Lionwhisker's eyes lit up like Silverpelt on a clear night. "Would you like to tell her, or should I?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You might as well. Also tell Brokenpaw," she meowed.

"Very well. And…thanks," Lionwhisker meowed before bounding over to his apprentice.

Lionstar knew this meant the world to Lionwhisker. As a kit, he was picked on for being shorter than the others. When he had gotten his first apprentice, Lightpaw, he was so happy.

The Clan was awakening now, and Sharpfang popped out of the warriors den, and stretched. Lionstar padded over to sit next to him.

"Good morning," Sharpfang yawned as Lionstar came closer to him.

"Good morning. You might not need a hunting patrol at this moment. The dawn patrol brought back a ton of prey, but you never know. Anyway, Lionwhisker said that his patrol scented an unusual scent coming from the abandoned badger set. I'm going to check it out," Lionstar meowed her greeting.

"Ok, would you like a patrol of cats, or are you going by yourself?" Sharpfang asked in between licks as he groomed his dusty pelt.

"There's no need for wasting a patrol on checking out the border. If there are any problems I'll handle it," Lionstar meowed her voice a bit on the grim side.

"Ok. Be safe," Sharpfang meowed affectionately.

"I will. I promise," she meowed back with the same amount of affection.

Sharpfang licked her ear, and went over to a group of cats to settle patrols. Lionstar starred after him, and then turned to go out into the grassland territory of SandClan.

As she walked towards the fallen oak, she thought. She knew that whatever Lionwhisker's patrol had scented had to do with Darkhallow in some way shape or form. She could feel it in her bones, and she was going to find out what he was doing now. Lost in thought, she realized that she was already walking down the hill towards, and she could now see the fallen oak. She leaped up onto the fallen tree, and jumped off the end of it.

She had no idea on what she was going to do. She couldn't cross the border. It was against the warrior code! But then again she was a rule-breaker. That's one of the reasons that Speckledstar choose her as a deputy. If a Clan was in a dire emergency, she wouldn't not cross the border. In this case, it was a dire emergency. To her.

She walked along the border towards the badger set, tasting the air for any peculiar scents. Sure enough, as she edged closer, she could scent a familiar scent. The scent of blood.

_Oh goodness gracious, Lionwhisker! I thought this was important! All this is, is an indication that BirdClan's going to have more cats that are wounded!_ She hissed in her mind. Then why did she feel like there was something not right.

She inched closer, not sure what she'd find. _Or interrupt,_ she thought to herself. She was one fox length away from the den, and the acrid smell was making her nose itch and burn. She was a tail length away from the entrance, when she stopped dead. _Oh no. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no._ This could not be happening to her. She breathed in and then…

She sneezed. Loudly. She heard the cat's stir in the den.

_Fox dung!_ She hissed to herself.

She stepped back a few paces, and stepped on a twig.

_Is this really necessary?_ She asked inwardly up to StarClan. She saw a large rock and ran over to hide behind it.

She saw a black pelt appear, looking around.

_Ha! It was Darkhallow!_ She proved to herself.

He went back into the den, Lionstar could hear two voices talking quietly, but she could still make out the other cat's meow. Brokenstar.

Lionstar hissed in disgust. How dare Darkhallow attack Brokenstar! She was going to shred that flea-bitten tom down to a pulp.

She saw Brokenstar leave the den. Without Darkhallow.

_Good_, she thought, _she's gone to get help_.

She waited for a few heartbeats, before crouching low, sneaking quickly from the hiding spot, and into the mouth of the cave.

Darkhallow was lying in a curled up ball, his back facing her.

_Perfect,_ she thought grimly.

She crouched down, ready to spring. She kneaded the ground with her hind paws. Lionstar counted off in her head. _Three. Two. One._ She sprang only to be knocked out of the air by a scarlet she-cat.

Lionstar kicked upwards, sending her attacker across the empty den. She heard and _Oomph! _before she looked around to see if Darkhallow was awake. She felt a slash in the face, and saw a black pelt. Yep, Darkhallow was awake.

Lionstar jumped in the air, twirled so that she'd land on Darkhallow, and landed squarely on his shoulders.

He bucked up and down, but Lionstar help on tight. So tight that she drew golden blood seeping through her claws. Wait. _GOLDEN?_

Lionstar lost concentration, and loosened her grip on Darkhallow. Darkhallow took advantage of her fault, and bucked her off. Lionstar slid across the sandy floor.

Darkhallow pounced on Lionstar, holding her down, while the she-cat got up and walked over to the two struggling cats. Her scarlet pelt glimmered in the sunlight. Brokenstar? Ok, now she was completely lost.

"I told you I could scent her," Darkhallow grunted, using all of his strength to keep Lionstar from getting up.

"And I guessed that you were right," Brokenstar meowed calmly, "Darkhallow, let her up."

"But-"

"NOW," Brokenstar meowed strictly. Darkhallow grudgingly obeyed.

The pressure of Darkhallow's weight lifted, and she immediately got up and hissed in his face, "What did you do to her?"

"You wouldn't like it," Darkhallow meowed slyly.

"Be nice, Darkhallow," Brokenstar meowed playfully, "She's obviously confused, no need to be mean."

"Obviously yes, because a few days ago, you were denying that you loved him, and now you're DEFENDING him? What in StarClan did he do?" Lionstar hissed, turning towards Brokenstar.

"At first, yes, I denied that I loved him, but I admitted to him that I actually do love him, and now everything's all smiles and rainbows!" Brokenstar meowed happily.

"What about Gingerheart, hm? What about him?" Lionstar hissed.

Darkhallow spat at the mention of the cat's name.

"He never has to know. Nobody but Darkhallow, I, and now you have to know," Brokenstar meowed.

"What happens if he finds out, hm? What about then?" Lionstar pushed.

"I'll figure that out when the time comes, but right now he doesn't have to know," Brokenstar's voice remained calm.

Lionstar looked in between both of the cats. She thought for a moment then replied, "Fine. I'll agree to keep your relationship secret."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!" Brokenstar rubbed her check against Lionstar's.

"But wait. There's one more thing. Darkhallow, did you have a…um…dream? With StarClan?" Lionstar asked, turning away from Brokenstar.

"No, I'm not special like you. I'm not immortal," he hissed.

"How did you-"

"know? Because Brokenstar told me. I guessed that you were immortal, because you bleed gold also." Darkhallow finished her sentence.

"So then why do you bleed gold too?" Lionstar questioned.

"I do not bleed gold!" Darkhallow hissed.

"Look at your back."

He turned around and gasped.

"How? I wasn't chosen?"

"I don't know! What do I look like? StarClan?" Lionstar hissed.

"You're old enough to be in StarClan!"

"I'm just as old as you flea brain!"

"Will you two stop _bickering_!" Brokenstar hissed in frustration, fluffing up her fur.

"He started it," Lionstar muttered.

"I don't care _who_ started it, I'm ending it!" Brokenstar growled.

Lionstar and Darkhallow gave each other a glare, before looking back towards Brokenstar.

"We need to figure out why Darkhallow bleeds gold. Especially since he wasn't chosen," Brokenstar meowed as she let her fur lay flat again.

"Well did you _do_ anything that might have caused you to become immortal?" Lionstar asked Darkhallow.

Lionstar saw Brokenstar and Darkhallow flash a look between each other.

"I can think of one thing," he meowed.

"And…?"

Darkhallow looked at Brokenstar. She nodded.

"Brokenstar and I may have sortta, kinda, mated…" Darkhallow meowed awkwardly.

"You did WHAT?" Lionstar yowled in outrage.

"What! Is there a problem? I love her, she loves me! Nothing wrong with mating!" Darkhallow growled defensively.

"Brokenstar, if you have kits, you'll be in even more trouble than you would be with Gingerheart. Your whole clan will know that you've betrayed and lied to him! They won't respect you anymore!" Lionstar yowled.

"They never have to know. If I do have kits, then they won't have to know. I'll tell them that they're Gingerheart's, and they won't ever know that Darkhallow's the real father," Brokenstar meowed calmly, but the fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

Lionstar thought for a moment. _She might not even have kits. There's nothing to worry about! Yet... _Lionstar sighed, "Fine, I'll keep it a secret."

"Thank you!" Brokenstar yowled.

"So wait, Darkhallow became immortal, because you mated with an immortal cat? So that's why StarClan chose our mates also…" Lionstar thought out loud.

"That makes sense," Brokenstar agreed.

The three cats sat in silence, thinking.

"Well I have a warrior's ceremony to pursue, so I'll see you two later," Lionstar meowed at last, dipping her head to Brokenstar and Darkhallow.

"Very well," Brokenstar dipped her head, while Darkhallow just stared at Lionstar. Brokenstar nudged Darkhallow, and he unwillingly dipped his head also.

Lionstar left the cave and headed back towards her territory. She leapt onto the fallen oak and jumped off the edge. As she reached the soft, sandy ground, she heard the peaking of a thrush not so far away. _Might as well do some hunting while I'm out_. She crouched low stalking the plump bird. The stupid bird was too intent on finding food that he didn't know he was about being a meal _himself_. She hid herself in the heather, slowly, creeping up on the bird. She leapt and landed on it. It thrashed around, but dropped dead in her jaws. She sat up proudly, and carried her bird back to camp.

As she walked into camp, Lionwhisker bounded over to meet her.

"Was I right? Did you find anything?" he asked curiously.

"It looked like two of BirdClan's warriors had a fight, but it's no big deal," Lionstar responded through a mouthful of feathers.

"Oh, ok," Lionwhisker meowed, a bit dejected

Lionstar walked over towards the fresh-kill pile, and dropped her thrush onto it. She walked back over to Lionwhisker, "Go tell Lightpaw and Brokenpaw that their warriors ceremony is about to begin."

"Yes, Lionstar," Lionwhisker dipped his head, then scurried off towards the apprentice den. Lionstar climbed up to the top of High Rock, and called out to her clanmates, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come together for a clan meeting."

Lionstar sat upon her rock, as she watched her clanmates come from their dens. Lightpaw and Brokenpaw were bouncing with delight, while their mother, Gingerfur was trying to smooth their fur that was ruffled with excitement.

"I stand here today because the time has come to appoint two more warriors," Lionstar meowed. "Brokenpaw, Lightpaw, please step forward." The two apprentices calmly stepped forward, but their eyes were glittering with pleasure.

"Lionwhisker, are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, Lionstar, she is ready," Lionwhisker meowed almost as excited as the two apprentices.

"Then I shall grant her her warrior name. I, Lionstar leader of SandClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Lightpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lightpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Lightfur. SandClan welcomes your bravery and strangth."

"Lightfur! Lightfur!" the clan chanted as Lionstar touched noses to the new warrior.

"Goldenmane, are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, Lionstar," Goldenmane meowed calmly.

"Then I shall grant him his warrior name. I, Lionstar leader of SandClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Brokenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Brokenpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brokenpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Brokenclaw. SandClan welcomes your loyalty and coruage."

"Brokenclaw! Lightfur! Brokenclaw! Lightfur!" the clan chanted again, as Lionstar touched noses with the bouncing tom.

Lionstar stood up, proudly, but then immediately cringed back down, in pain.

_What in StarClan was that?_

She tried to sit back up, but the pain was two great.

"Lionstar? Lionstar? Are you ok?" Sharpfang meowed, turning to his mate. The whole clan was silent now.

"I-I'm fine," she meowed weakly in pain. She went to stand up again, but cringed over, and vomited. The whole clan gasped.

"Clovereye! Clovereye! Get over hear now!" She heard Sharpfang yowl.

The last thing she saw was Clovereye's body slowly coming towards her.

* * *

><p>Lionstar woke up to Sharpfang's eyes peering down at her. She groaned.<p>

"What happened?"

"You passed out," Sharpfang meowed gently.

She groaned again. Now she remembered. She still had sharp pains in her stomach.

"Does Clovereye know what happened?"

"Um, well…yes, but she won't tell anyone, until you woke up," Sharpfang meowed, awkwardly.

"Well I'm awake now. So what is it?" she asked warily. She was afraid of the answer, because she had an idea of what might be the problem.

Clovereye walked over towards Lionstar, with a hard expression on her face. She bent her head down towards Lionstar's ear and spoke the words she was afraid to hear.

"Lionstar, you're pregnant."

**A.N. Hey so that's the end of that chapter. Cliff hanger, right? Well bettcha can't wait for the next chapter now, can you?**

**See ya!**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey so this is Chepter Nieve. Yeah, I'm kinda in a goofy mood. Lmao. Any who, on with the story!**

The sun had risen three days since Lionstar had found Brokenstar and Darkhallow together in the Badger den. Brokenstar had done a pretty good job of hiding her love for Darkhallow over the past few days. Some nights Darkhallow would sleep in her den with her, their pelts rising and falling rhythmically together as the slept soundly. Tonight was one of those nights.

Brokenstar woke to a sharp pain in her belly. Looking around to see if Darkhallow was awake yet, she got up slowly. _Stupid magpie. That's the last time I ever eat another one of you stupid birds!_ She turned and saw that her new mate was still asleep, snoring softly.

She turned away, and climbed down the twisted tree that led down from her den. As she leapt down, she felt the pain in her belly again. _That's it. I'm going to see Oneclaw. Maybe he can give me something for this pain in the tail bellyache. _

She peeked her head in through the ferns that over hung the medicine cat's den. She called out her son's name, waiting for a response. When she didn't get one, she called again, this time a bit louder. She heard movement within the den, and Oneclaw stepped out of his den, eyes glazed with sleep.

"_What?_" he hissed drowsily.

"Is that any way to talk you your leader and mother?" Brokenstar teased, "I need something for this bellyache I'm having. It's a real pain in the tail."

Oneclaw grumbled, "I'll see what I have."

Oneclaw popped his head out of his den a few heartbeats later, with a mouthful of some herb that Brokenstar didn't recognize.

"Here. Now don't bother me again. I was having this really good dream about this mouse…" He grumbled once again as he slipped back into his den.

Brokenstar let out a _mrrow_ of amusement as she ate the bitter tasting leaves. Feeling a bit better, but not much, she leapt onto the twisted tree that led to her den, and settled down in her nest.

Brokenstar awoke to the sun shining through the canopy of leaves that over hung her den. Darkhallow had left, but when she went to clean her fur, she realized that it was already smooth and silky.

_Darkhallow washed me. How thoughtful._ Stretching, she walked down the twisted tree and into the busy camp. She had slept till sunhigh, so the Clan was full of life. She saw Redstream and Drypaw coming into camp with plenty of fresh kill hanging from their jaws; Firestorm, Krillstone, Moonpaw and Midnightsmoke were coming back from a border patrol and her daughter and deputy, Tigerlily, was organizing more patrols.

Brokenstar walked over to the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a large squirrel and a large mouse for herself, and settled down in front of the twisted tree. She quickly ate the two creatures, but was still hungry. Surprised with herself, she got up and grabbed a sparrow. Some of the cats around the clearing had watched her take the squirrel and mouse, and were staring at her with wide eyes.

Trying to ignore the stares of her clanmates, she swallowed the sparrow in large, ravenous bites. When she finished her sparrow, she went to washing herself.

She was about mid-lick, when she felt her stomach pains coming back, even worse than before. She let out a frustrated hiss, and walked over to Oneclaw's for the second time today.

"Oneclaw!" she yowled into his den. He came quickly shot out of his den.

"What? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"My stomach pains are back! I thought you gave me herbs to get rid of these pains!" Brokenstar hissed with pain in her mew.

Oneclaw let out a sigh of relief. "Great StarClan! By the way you were yowling, I thought the Clan was being attacked!"

"Yes that's all very well, meanwhile, I'm in excruciating pain!" Brokenstar hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ok, so I'm not so sure that it's just a bellyache. Tell me, did you eat anything that would make you feel like this, or maybe eat too much?" Oneclaw asked.

"I did have a lot to eat today, but the pain was before I ate, and was even worse when I did eat," Brokenstar admitted.

"I see," Oneclaw meowed thoughtfully, "Lie down. I want to check something."

Brokenstar obeyed with a grunt of effort. Oneclaw placed his paw on Brokenstar's flank, exactly where it hurt the most. She yowled her protest, but Oneclaw continued to press his paw down on her flank. At last he lifted his paw.

"Brokenstar, I know why you've been having these pains, and it's definitely not because of fresh kill," Oneclaw meowed with a glimmer of happiness in his eye.

"Well then, what is it? I don't have all day, you know!" Brokenstar hissed.

Oneclaw purred in amusement, "Brokenstar, you're going to have kits."

Brokenstar starred at him in disbelief. "Kits?" she repeated slowly, " Kits! I can't have kits. Oh no. Oh no. She was right! I knew she was right! Why did I make that decision, WHY?" She talked to herself quickly.

Oneclaw sat in front of her confused as ever. "Who was right? Who's she? What did decision did you make?"

"Shhh! I'm trying to be upset in peace!" Brokenstar snapped.

"Also another sign of being pregnant; Uncontrollable mood swings," Oneclaw muttered to himself, while Brokenstar went off rambling.

"I'm going to have to tell him. He'll find out soon enough. But what if she's right? What if I lose all respect from my Clanmates? He'll know though. That's all that matters, right? Right? Tell me I'm right Oneclaw!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"JUST SAY IT! Tell me I'm right. That's all I need to hear," Brokenstar yowled.

"Ok, ok. You're right. All better now?"

"A bit," Brokenstar meowed calming down.

"Now can you tell me what you're talking about?"

Brokenstar suddenly got defensive again, "No! You wouldn't understand! Just leave me alone!"

"But you're in my-"

"ALONE!"

Oneclaw scurried out as fast as his paws could take him. Brokenstar relaxed her tense shoulders, and curled into a ball. She felt like fox dung. She just wanted to curl up and die. She knew she was going to have to tell Gingerheart, but she didn't want to have to see the look of despair on his face. She didn't want to do this. She should've never loved Darkhallow. She should've never accepted to be his mate. But not matter how many times she told herself that she shouldn't love Darkhallow, she knew that he was meant to love Darkhallow.

As she thought, she heard paw steps approaching the medicine cat's den. The face she was hoping to see didn't appear. Instead it was the one she dreaded. Gingerheart.

"Oneclaw told the clan you were pregnant. Is it true?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, it is," she replied quietly.

"Oh this is wonderful! I thought that you weren't going to get pregnant, because it's been so long, but I was-"

"But-"Brokenstar cut him off.

Gingerheart stopped mid sentence and looked at her in confusion.

"they're not your's," she meowed quietly, dying inside with each word she spoke.

"They're-They're not _mine_?" Gingerheart stammered in rage, "Not mine? How dare you! After everything I've done for you!"

Brokenstar looked up with a look of despair on her face. "I'm sorry. I thought I loved you. I did. But I was just pretending. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Never meant to hurt me huh? Then why didn't you just tell me instead of going behind my back? I don't even know who the real father is! And I'm not even sure I want to know!" He yowled even more enraged.

"Darkhallow," she whispered. "Darkhallow's the father."

He scoffed. "I should've known. I knew that you two had a 'thing' back when we were all apprentices, but I never expected you to turn on me! I loved you! And you broke my heart. Where's Darkhallow? Where is he!"

"Don't hurt him. He did nothing wrong but love me," Brokenstar whimpered helplessly.

"And that's exactly why I'm going to kill him. And he won't be able to kill me. That's right. I'm immortal. I should kill you now, you know. But I won't. I'll let you live your life without your new mate," he sneered, and stalked off into the clearing.

Brokenstar starred in horror as he walked away. She knew he wasn't lying. He was really going to try to kill Darkhallow. She knew that it was going to be a fight to the death, and one of them was going to die.

She pulled herself off the dusty ground, and pushed her way through the ferns that over hung the medicine cat's den, to walk out into two cats circling each other.

"You fox heart! How dare you steal my love away!" Gingerheart spat in Darkhallow's face as he slashed an unsheathed paw towards Darkhallow's throat, just barely missing.

"She never loved you! She was always in love with me! That's why these kits will be greater than yours ever were!" Darkhallow retorted springing at Gingerheart's throat. Gingerheart tried to escape the grasps of the black tom, but Darkhallow hung on tight.

"It's time I finish you once and for all!" Darkhallow hissed through golden blood spilling through Goldenheart's throat. He gave the killing blow, and released the golden warrior's body.

"Noo!" Brokenstar yowled as she raced towards the two bloody cats. Gingerheart was twitching, as he gasped for air. Brokenstar could see the blood around his neck changing from a golden to a muddy golden to red. His eyes were full of pain as he took his last breath on the blood soaked, dirt floor.

Darkhallow was starring down at his long hated enemy's dead body with a bit of pride in his eyes that shocked Brokenstar. He had a cut above his eye that was bleeding gold, but other than that he had no other injuries.

There was silence for a long time. Suddenly a small voice piped up.

"Is he really dead?"

Every one turned to see the where the little voice came from. In the back of the crowed stood Nightpaw, with wide eyes. No one answered the young she-cat for a long time, until Brokenstar finally answered her question, with a saddened meow.

"Yes Nightpaw. He's dead."

**A.N. Hey guys, so as you can all tell I changed the name of the story from 'The Clans' to 'The Lion's Roar, cuz I thought it sounded better. Anywho, this chapter was pretty intense, right? Well just keep reviewing, and I'll keep posting!**

**Till next time,**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so this is Chapter 10. Wow…I remember when I was just writing Chapter 1…good times, good times. Anywho, now that I'm done with the boring stuff, onto the story!**

Lionstar slowly got up and shook the moss off her fur. _Pregnant? _She thought, _I can't be pregnant. I'm Clan leader!_ She was vaguely aware of Sharpfang and Clovereye still watching her, waiting for her to speak. She sighed.

"I never meant for this to happen. It was an accident. I'm Clan leader! I can't have kits! I have to put my Clan first! What happens if we're attacked, and I'm sitting in the nursery, nursing kits!" she meowed in despair. Sharpfang looked crestfallen.

"But you should be happy! You're having our kits! And you've done this once before, right?" he meowed desperately.

"I know, but the last time I had kits there wasn't such a difficult situation going on," she meowed sadly, "What if he attacks us? Hmm? And who's going to be leader? I can't be a leader, and nurse kits! I already have a tough enough time doing my normal duties!" She hissed.

"If I may say something, I think that Sharpfang would be able to have the role as leader," Clovereye spoke up at last. The medicine cat's den was silent waiting for Lionstar to respond.

"Ok, but not yet. I can still do my duties for a moon or two, before I have to move to the nursery," Lionstar choked on the last word, as if she would die if she spoke the word.

"Ok, it's settled then; Sharpfang will become our temporary leader while you are in the nursery," Clovereye concluded. Lionstar and Sharpfang nodded their agreement, and walked out into the open camp, where the rest of the Clan was waiting anxiously for news of what the cause of Lionstar's collapsing was.

Sharpfang opened his jaws to tell the Clan, but Lionstar beat him to it. She was going to be the one to tell her Clan that she was pregnant. It was the right thing to do.

"Cats of SandClan, There is good and bad news about my collapsing. The good news is it's completely fine, and there's nothing to worry about. The bad news is that it's completely normal, because I'm pregnant," Lionstar meowed confidently.

Silence covered the camp like a blanket of fog, until an unknown cat broke the silence.

"Who will be leader when you're in the nursery?"

More cats after that started asking questions.

"When are they due?"

"What if we get attacked?"

Lionstar lifted her tail for silence, "All will be explained if you'd let me speak!" she hissed harshly. They all shut up quickly, knowing that Lionstar's rage was never something they'd want to face.

"Ok, Sharpfang will be leader for the short period of time that I'm in the nursery. They are to be due in about three moons, so in two moons I will move to the nursery. And if we get attacked, remember, I'm not the only cat here. You have claws for a reason. Use them. Sharpfang will be a good leader," she promised, hoping she sounded more convinced than she felt.

Apparently, they were satisfied, because they nodded their heads and said no more. Lionstar continued.

"I realize that there is a Gathering tonight. I have chosen Gingerfur, Sharpfang, Lovetail, Brokenclaw, Lightfur, Clovereye, Scarface, and Yellowpaw to come with me to the Gathering. You all can take from the fresh-kill pile first, and get some rest. We leave at sunset," she made her way through the crowd, to her den. She settled down and realized that she could smell Sharpfang outside her den. She really wanted to be alone, but allowed him to come in. He pushed his way through the grass overhanging her den, and sat down.

"Yes, Sharpfang," she meowed, surprised on how tired her voice sounded.

"We need to talk. About the kits. I know you're upset, but I still love you. The kits will be beautiful, and when they are ready to be apprenticed, then you'll go back to your normal duties," he meowed gently.

Lionstar looked up at him, with pain in her eyes. "But my Clan comes first. I should have thought of that before we were together that night we found out what Darkhallow was planning! I should have more self control than this. I'm so weak. I need to be left alone. Go now, Sharpfang."

"Lionstar…" he began, stepping forward towards her.

"Please," she whispered it so low, she was surprised that Sharpfang heard her.

He waited a few heartbeats, and Lionstar thought he was going to argue with her. She didn't have the strength to argue, so she willed that he would just leave her be. He then turned around, and left the den silently, but with his tail drooping.

_I'll have to apologize to him later,_ she told herself. She set her nose on her paws and drifted off into a deep, lulling sleep.

"Lionstar, Lionstar. Wakey, Wakey," she heard a high pitched voice mew. She fluttered her eyes open from her slumber. As she opened her eyes wider, her vision adjusted, and she could see the voice of the one who woke her up from her slumber was Yellowkit. He peered down on her with big, curious amber eyes.

"Goldfire told me to wake you up. It's time to go," he squeaked. Lionstar lifted herself off her paws, and shook her fur.

"Thank you, Yellowkit. Tell Goldfire that I thank her," she smiled warmly at the kit.

"Ok Lionstar!" she squeaked as he rushed off to complete his new mission. Lionstar smiled after the kit. She gave herself a brief wash, and stepped out into the setting sun's warm glow.

Lionstar walked over towards the cats she planned on taking to the Gathering.

"Are we all set?" she asked groggily, still trying to wake up.

Sharpfang nodded, so she led them through their territory, up until the hill that separated SandClan territory, from the Gathering place.

"We say nothing about me being pregnant. I shall tell the Clan's myself, not by my clanmates gossiping. Understood?"

"Yes, Lionstar," they all spoke in unison.

She turned to lead them down into the Gathering, but was stopped by the voice Brokenclaw.

"Are you still going to tell them tonight?"

Lionstar turned her head just a bit so that she could see the light orange pelt of the new warrior.

"We'll see," she replied, then turned, and went through the bushes that surrounded the Dying Willow. This tree had been they're gathering place for seasons and seasons back. She was still surprised it stayed up so long, but that must be the work of StarClan.

She could tell that BirdClan and CaveClan warriors were already present, before she saw them, because they're scents were the strongest. Her Clan came through the bushes confidently, Head's and tails held high. Lionstar greeted warriors of other Clan's as she made her way to they dying willow, where her spot on the tree was.

She had the second to highest branch, Whitestar had the lowest, Brokenstar the second to lowest, and Emostar had the highest. As Lionstar was climbing towards her branch, she stopped at where Brokenstar was perched. She approached her friend, and touched nose's with her.

"Good Evening, Brokenstar," Lionstar meowed.

"Is it really so good?" Brokenstar meowed. Lionstar could see the pain in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"Brokenstar, what's wrong?" Lionstar asked her voice flooded with concern.

"You'll know soon enough," Brokenstar meowed without looking at Lionstar. Just then SnowClan entered the clearing under the Dying Willow. Lionstar saw Whitestar strut into the clearing like she owned the place. The previous leader of SnowClan, Froststar, and been gentle, kind and caring; always trying to avoid a battle. Since he had died two moons ago, Whitestar had been horrible to others, and was nothing like the past leader. She was battle hungry, stuck up, and rude. Lionstar thought that her Clan followed her because they had to. Lionstar was still baffled of why Froststar had chosen her to be deputy.

Out loud, Lionstar sighed. She had to quickly tell Brokenstar about her pregnancy, before little miss stick-her-nose-in-everyone's-business came up to her spot on the tree to start the meeting.

"Well until then, I need to tell you something," Lionstar meowed quickly.

"Yes?" Brokenstar asked.

"Brokenstar, I'm pregnant," Lionstar sighed.

"What? Since when? You'd never mean have kits! At least not as leader. What did he _do_?" Brokenstar hissed quietly, and practically snarled out the last word, as though she knew Lionstar wanted to keep this quiet.

"Nothing, he did nothing. It was my mistake. I should have never let this happen."

"Well, I need to tell you something, too."

"What?" Lionstar said slowly and suspiciously.

"I'm pregnant, too. Don't say it. I know your going to say it so don't say it," Brokenstar meowed miserly.

"Say what?"

"I told you so. Because I already know that. I know I screwed up. Big time. And now that…never mind."

"Never mind what?" Lionstar asked suspicious again.

"Well when Gingerheart found out-" Brokenstar started, but was cut off by Whitestar's cold look as she meowed, "Hello. Not telling secrets I hope."

Lionstar lifted her top lip, just enough to show her sharp canine teeth.

"We've been friends since we first met at our first Gathering so it's natural for us to talk to each other. Not like you'd know since you don't _have _any friends," Lionstar hissed spitefully.

Whitestar gasped. "You take that back! You take that back right now!"

"_Make. Me,_" Lionstar hissed through gritted teeth. For a moment, it looked like Whitestar would actually _attempt_ to attack Lionstar, but stopped herself, and just disdainfully sniffed and meowed, "StarClan would be upset if we fought at a Gathering."

Lionstar scoffed, and turned back to the smug faced Brokenstar, enjoying this "_catfight" _ between the two she-cats.

"So you were saying?" Lionstar prompted.

"I'll speak to you after the Gathering. I don't want any ears to listen in," she meowed, eyeing Whitestar, who, pointedly had her back turned to the two she-cats.

"Very well, we must start the meeting anyway," Lionstar sighed.

Lionstar jumped up onto the branch just above Brokenstar's. Emostar looked down on Lionstar.

"I see I'm not important enough to be in your conversations," she said in a joking tone.

"No! Not at all. We've just seen each other recently. We'll talk to you after the Gathering. Promise," Lionstar said. With that she yowled loudly to start the Gathering. The cats beneath her immediately silenced, and SnowClan, BirdClan, SandClan, and CaveClan's deputy came to sit at the foot of the Dying willow.

"Greetings warriors of all Clans, and welcome to the Gathering!" Lionstar yowled loudly, "It's time to begin the Gathering!" Yowls of approval rippled within the opening. She lifted her tail for silence. "I will begin the Gathering. My clan is doing well. We have two new warriors, Lightfur and Brokenclaw," she paused for the yowls of congratulations to die down, "We are very lucky to have more kits coming our way," she paused. Did she really want to tell them? What if they all disrespected her? They all looked at her expectantly. She sighed.

"My own kits. We're lucky to have thriving kits," she meowed proudly, trying to hide how scarred she was inside. The cats beneath her yowled in approval. She let a sigh of relief flood her. She hadn't realized, but she was standing up now. She sat back down and curled her tail around her paws.

Brokenstar spoke next. She looked as nervous as Lionstar had felt.

"Our Clan is thriving too, but I bring sad news to this Gathering as well as joyous news. Gingerheart died last night. He died fighting a…uh…badger. We all mourn his death. Especially myself. But no worries, the badger was chased out of Clan territories" she meowed depressed like. The cats around the clearing gasped and meowed to each other.

Trying to sound happier she meowed, "But we still have the joyous news. I too, am also pregnant." More gasps fallowed her confession of her pregnancy. "Whitestar, it would be your turn now," she meowed sadly.

Through the whole confession's, both Lionstar's and Brokenstar's, Lionstar realized that Whitestar had been completely smug faced. Lionstar growled. How she'd love to wipe that smug expression off her face.

Whitestar and Emostar reported nothing new. Emostar had found a fox in their tunnels, but that was it. The Gathering was dismissed, and cats began to mingle.

Lionstar jumped up to Emostar's branch, Brokenstar fallowing close behind.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were pregnant? Am I not important enough to know?" she hissed annoyed.

"No. Like I told you before. You're important, just you're so far away. Your camp I mean. We can't travel there in one night. It'd take all day. Therefore, you learn things later. And so do I apparently. When did Gingerheart die? And what badger?" Lionstar meowed turning on the newly arriving Brokenstar.

"There was no badger. Gingerheart died because Darkhallow attacked him. But Darkhallow wasn't given a choice. Gingerheart was going to kill him! So he killed Gingerheart first," Brokenstar said tiredly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. When did Darkhallow get into this conversation? I mean like why would he attack Gingerheart?" Emostar meowed confused.

"Oh I think answer both of your questions. See, Darkhallow and Brokenstar are now mates; her kits are his, so Gingerheart probably found out. He then attacked Darkhallow, and then _voila_, he died," Lionstar.

"You say _voila_ as if it's a good thing he died. It's not! It's the worst thing that's happened! I cannot BELIEVE you!" Brokenstar screeched.

"Whoa, no need to get your tail all bunched up. I was just trying to lighten the mood," Lionstar said defensively.

"Well it's not working. Don't say stuff like that again," Brokenstar mumbled.

"I'm still confused, why are Darkhallow and Brokenstar mates? I know he's had this 'thing' for her when she was an apprentice, but—mates? Really? Really?" Emostar changing the subject, quickly.

"Oh, um…well… uh…I admitted to him that I loved him. And then we…you know… 'Officially' became mates," Brokenstar stuttered, looking as lost as she sounded. Lionstar sighed internally. Gingerheart's death really messed with her head. She shouldn't have been so hard on her. This time she sighed out loud.

"Ok, well it's time we all went home. Goodnight Brokenstar. Emostar," Lionstar dipped her head in turn. She jumped off of each branch, and finally down to the ground. She turned to Sharpfang and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm so glad I have you and only you," she purred in his ear.

He nuzzled her back and purred, "I love you too, Lionstar. Come on. Let's go home."

With that she called to her clannmates and they fallowed her out and into the depths of their territory.

**Hey! Ok. I know. I'm bad. I haven't updated for like a month. I'm a horrible person. But for all of you writers out there you know how hard it is to get motivated! It's hard! But still. I'll try to get motivated. If you keep spamming my inbox it might get me more motivated. But I doubt I have very many readers anymore. But I'll still post. Anyway, have a fun life and I'll update! Sometime in the near future… (: **

**Till sometime in the near future,**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so this is gonna be a Chapter dedicated to Emostar. Mostly cuz she's pissed that I haven't had a chapter just for her so this is gonna be her chapter. So…yeah. :D**

Emostar led her cats up the mountain to their nearby home. They'd been traveling for a whole day just to be able to see their caves. They still had just a bit to go. They'd normally had been home by now, but the unexpected snow storm caused them to be held back. The wind was whipping against her face, throwing snow with it too. She shivered. They lived so high in the mountains that sometimes it was hard to breathe.

She yowled to her clanmates that they were going to have to stop soon. They struggled upwards a few more fox lengths until they found a cave. Emostar quickly herded them into it.

They shook the snow off themselves, and started to huddle together to get warmth. Emostar's deputy came up to her, amidst the crowd of cats.

"Huntedheart. Greetings. I realize we need to go home, but we can't in this storm. Not unless you have a better idea on how to get home," Emostar greeted her loyal deputy.

"No, no. I agree that it's a good idea to rest here while we wait for the storm to pass. What I was going to suggest is we go hunting in this tunnel. I don't know if we'll find prey here, because I don't remember using this cave for hunting, but we might as well try," she responded politely.

Emostar thought about the idea. She nodded. "Yes, I do think it's a very good idea. Who do you plan on sending?"

"Well, you could go with Blacknose, Sharpeye, Scarheart, and Coldfire. I don't want to include any apprentices because we don't know what's out there," Huntedheart responded a bit sheepishly. She had just become deputy since her loyal deputy before Nightlove had died in trying to drive out a fox family. He'd been old anyway, but it was still sad.

"Good. You should stay here with the queens and the rest of the warriors. We'll be back soon," with that she called together the cats that were to go with her into the cave. Once they gathered around her she explained what was going to happen.

"We're going to be exploring this cave a bit more. We don't know what's going to be out there. It might be dangerous. If you wish to stay here stay here, speak now or hold your tongue," she paused. "Good. So we're going to see if there's any prey in these tunnels. We'll split up. I'll go with Coldfire. Sharpeye, Blacknose, and Scarheart can go together. Good?" she didn't wait for an answer, "Good," and with that she flicked her tail for dismissal.

They went off in their respected groups, down different tunnels. Emostar started to lead Coldfire into the tunnel farthest to the right. They walked for a few foxlengths into the tunnel before Emostar picked up a scent.

"Badger. Smells a bit fresh. Tell the others, but be cautious," Emostar ordered.

"Yes, Emostar."

The sound of his footsteps faded away as she continued forward. She stopped abruptly. She could hear water falling. She looked around for an entrance to the place where the water sounded. She found it not too far from where she was standing and went in.

Immediately she was blinded by the brightness of light. The cave was lit by the brightness of the moon. _So the storm has passed,_ she thought. She blinked the light from her eyes and looked around. She was in a cave; with…was that a waterfall? She walked farther into the cave and saw rushing water flowing into a stream. It _was_ a waterfall! She'd never seen anything so beautiful. The water glistened in the moonlight as it hit the sparkling rocks. She walked over to the stream and bent down to drink. The water tasted so amazing. It must be from the waterfall above ground.

She kept drinking the amazing tasting water. While she was drinking she didn't realize that a new scent was coming closer towards her. She lifted her head to lick her lips when she scented it. She spun around, and there, about three tail lengths away stood the masked face of a badger.

She raised her hackles, and hissed, "Leave you lumbering fool!" It advanced on Emostar, but Emostar was ready. She raised her paw and slashed the badger across its eyes. It yowled in frustration and agony. Blindly it kept coming at Emostar. Emostar had nowhere to run, so she was pushed backwards towards the water. She looked back and realized she had about a tail length of stone left before she fell into the icy water. She took a few steps back, and then with all of her strength, pushed off the ground and onto the other side of the badger.

The badger still advanced towards the water, not knowing its enemy wasn't even over there anymore. Emostar rushed at the badger and butted her head against its hind legs. It let out a bark of fright, and fell into the rushing water. It thrashed around, trying to get out of the current. Emostar hadn't realized how deep the stream was. She watched from the edge of the rocky surface as the badger disappeared into the depths of the water. Emostar saw the last of the bubbles come up before all was silent except the lapping of the water on the rock's surface.

She sat for a few moments staring at the place where the badger took its last breath. Did she really just kill a badger single pawed? How was that possible? She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her head, when she saw golden blood splatter the stone. She used her paw to clean her ears, and when she lowered her paw, she saw golden flecks of blood splatter her paw. Just then Coldfire came rushing into the cave.

"There you are! I was worried that the badger got to you. Thank goodness it didn't I smelled its fresh track mixed with yours and I thought tha-" he stopped dead as Emostar turned around, so that he could see the golden blood trickling down from right above her eye.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I met the badger," Emostar meowed.

"Well where is it?"

"In the underground river."

"In the _river_?"

"Was I not clear? Yes I said _in the river_."

"And you fought it. By yourself?"

"Stop asking stupid questions! Yes I fought it by myself! Do you see any other cat here?" Emostar hissed, annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just that…that's amazing!" he meowed astonished.

"Thank you, but also the color of my blood, can that be a little secret between us?" Emostar meowed cautiously.

"Oh yeah, why do you bleed gold?" he asked.

"Ok, the reason I'm telling you is because you're here, and because I have to tell you, not because I want to. Understood?"

"Understood," he agreed.

"I'm immortal. I cannot die unless another immortal cat kills me. And even then, I still have lives left."

He just starred at her, jaw open wide, not sure what to make of what he just heard.

"You cannot tell any cat. Ever. I will be the one to let them know if I ever do. I don't want everyone to think I'm so much more powerful than they are," Emostar hissed in Coldfire's face, giving off a powerful vibe.

"I-I promise. I'm sorry I'm just so…shocked," he stutterd.

"Ok. If I find out that ANY cat knows about this, there will be serious consequences," she said with a deathly tone that no cat would want to screw with.

"Oh-Okay."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other," she meowed quickly going from evil-cat-that-could-rip-your-throat-out to caring-she-cat-that-wouldn't-hurt-a-fly.

"Let's go. We need to move out before the storm starts again. Where was the other group when you found them?"

"They were hunting. They said they'd look out for the badger. I guess that won't be a problem now will it?" Coldfire joked.

"Yes, I guess it won't. Will you tell them to come back," Emostar meowed un-amused.

"Ok"

He ran off into a tunnel that Emostar hadn't explored, but she guessed that he knew his way. She fallowed her own scent back to the main cave, just like she'd been taught when she was an apprentice.

Coldfire was already there with the other group. The blizzard had obviously stopped, and everyone was still huddled together. The other group had brought back two mice and a mole. The queens and elders were eating, and were close to being done. Emostar walked over to Huntedheart.

"Are we almost ready?" Emostar asked.

"Yes, we're just waiting for the elders to finish their share of the fresh-kill. I went outside to check how close we are from home, and we aren't too far. We'll get there before sundown."

"Good, good. We'll be leaving soon then. Gather everyone together, and tell them that we're leaving as soon as the elders finish their fresh-kill," Emostar meowed, and walked away towards the elders.

"Snowbird? Angel? How are you two doing? Do you think you'll be able to make it, or should we wait a bit longer for your strengths return?" Emostar asked kindly. The two elders looked up from the mole they were eating. They looked exhausted, but despite their tired eyes Angel said, "No, no. You don't need to wait for us. We'll be quite fine."

"Ok, but I don't want to go if you two aren't ready."

"Darling. She said we're ok. You needn't worry about us. We'll be fine," Snowbird said in a kind but stern tone that only Snowbird could pull off.

"Ok. Ok. Well then are you two finished? We need to get going," Emostar meowed trying to sound powerful.

"Yes we are. Let's get going," Angel meowed in a loving tone.

"Let me just make sure everyone's here and we'll be going," Emostar nodded respectfully to the two she-cats, and stalked off to go see Huntedheart.

"Is everyone here?" she asked.

"We have all the elders, all the warriors, and our one queen. I think that's everyone," Huntedheart reported.

"That's all very well, but what about Shallowpaw and Deathpaw? Where are our apprentices?" Emostar countered.

Huntedheart cursed under her breath, "I forgot we brought apprentices. I haven't seen them since you left. What if they fallowed you and Coldfire out, or Blacknose, Sharpeye, Scarheart? Oh this is bad. This is very bad. Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I-?"

"Hey. Stop. You did fine. You can't watch every cat at once. I'll grab the cat's that went into the tunnels, and we'll see if we can-" Emostar was cut short by two shrill mews of joy.

She spun around to see the two missing apprentices rushing through one of the tunnels that the two groups hadn't explored. They came running at a fuming Emostar, practically jumping.

"Where were you two? Have you no sense? There was a BADGER on the loose. You could've been killed! And what about your mother, hmm? What would I have told Whitemuzzle if you had died?" Emostar yowled at the two young cats. Normally when she gets really angry at a cat, the shrink down and mutter their apologies, but not this time. This time the two cats were too giddy to be scarred.

"But you don't know what we found! There's a tunnel that leads to camp! We found it when we went exploring! So now we can get home even when there's a blizzard!" Deathpaw meowed excitedly.

All anger was forgotten, and the two apprentices immediately had Emostar's attention. "Where was this?"

"In the tunnel we just came from. No one knows about this except for you. No one saw us, but we saw them. There's a tunnel we haven't explored yet, and that's the one we just found. Come on! Let's go!" Shallowpaw meowed.

Emostar called her cats together, and told them of the tunnel that the two apprentices had found.

"Shallowpaw, Deathpaw, can you lead us through this tunnel?" Emostar asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go!" Shallowpaw meowed, walking in the direction of the tunnel they came out of.

Emostar flicked her tail to signal to the other cats to fallow her. They fallowed the two siblings through the twists and turns of the pitch black tunnel. At last they saw just a bit of light. Shallowpaw ran ahead to make sure that it was the right light, because, apparently to Deathpaw, there were a lot of paths of light that led to a cave with running water. Emostar didn't dare tell the young cat that she knew of the place he was talking about. When Shallowpaw returned, she confirmed that straight ahead was the entrance to the camp.

They all hurried towards the light, as it gradually got larger. They stepped out into the light of their cave. Their _home_. The two apprentices were so excited.

"You guys found a new way to the cave! I'm so proud of you two. You know what this calls for? A ceremony," Emostar meowed with pride in her eyes.

"You mean, like, a _warrior's_ ceremony?" Shallowpaw asked.

"Yes, a warrior's ceremony. You guys have earned it," Emostar responded.

They squealed with delight, unable to hide how excited they were. She called her clan together on the top of High Rock. She told everyone of the new tunnel they found, and that Deathpaw and Shallowpaw had found it.

"Now, I think a warrior's ceremony is in order for these two. Deathpaw, Shallowpaw, please step forward."

They both took a step forward, trying to look dignified in doing so.

"Bluelife, are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"I am," he replied.

"I, Emostar, Leader of CaveClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Shallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Shallowpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shallowpaw, from now on, you will be known as Shallowpool. CaveClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Shallowpool! Shallowpool!" CaveClan chanted.

"Coldfire, are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"I am," he replied smoothly.

"I, Emostar, Leader of CaveClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Deathpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Deathpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Deathpaw, from now on, you will be known as Deathglare. CaveClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Deathglare! Shallowpool! Deathglare! Shallowpool!" The clan shouted and cheered. The clan was breaking apart, congratulating the two new warriors, when an orange cat burst into the opening of the cave.

"Lionstar, what are you doing here?" Emostar questioned.

"Brokenstar's missing!" she cried.

**A.N. Ok this chapter was pretty much a filler chapter, because my friend Greaser-Love1008 really wanted to have a chapter of her own. Sorry if I'm not updating as quickly as I can, I'm kinda distracted, cuz I'm writing a new story that has nothing to do with cats… (surprise, surprise). Actually it's REALLY gory. It's going to be on , as soon as I'm allowed to make a story, (stupid 2 day rule.) But you guys should check it out. PLEASSSSSSEEEEEE. Ok well that's all folks!**

**Till death do us part,**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	14. Chapter 12

**Ok, I know I haven't updated in like a month, but I've been really pre-occupied. A friend of mine died recently, I'm having guy problems, writers block, et cetera et cetera. Anywho, I doubt anyone's even reading anymore but OH WELL! I'll update for the fun of it! On with the story!**

_After the Gathering_

Brokenstar found it hard to sleep tonight. She tossed and turned in her mossy bed, watching Gingerheart's death replay in her head, over and over again. Watching as Darkhallow took Gingerheart's throat in his claws, watching as his immortality slipped away… Her eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked around and realized she was alone. All alone. No one to lick her fur clean when she was sleeping, or tell her how much they loved her. Just…alone. Darkhallow had told her that he'd sleep in the warriors den for a while, and let her deal with her grief.

And then there was the fact that her whole Clan knew about the immortality, and that she and Darkhallow were immortal. Not to mention that she _still_ didn't know who the third cat was. She sighed and walked down the twisted tree branch. She walked straight past the night guard, Firestorm, and down the tunnel that led to the forest. She was going to leave. Never come back. Leave the pain, the heartbreak, and the torture. As soon as her paws hit the ground of the solid forest, she ran. Sprinted, actually.

She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there. She just needed to escape. Tigerlily would be a great leader. Her Clan didn't need her anymore. They didn't need a mental she cat that would probably lead their Clan into a downward spiral. She reached the edge of the BirdClan territory on the far side. The side that doesn't border any other Clan. She halted, right before she took the step into her next life. The life where she'd never be known as Brokenstar. No, she was no longer worthy of the leader title. She would be known as her warrior name, Brokenshadow. She stepped over the border, just as she heard another cat coming her way. It sounded like they were running.

She looked around for shelter and found a clump of ferns. She stealthy slithered over to it, making sure not to be seen or heard. She made it there just in time to see Darkhallow, Mushroomfire and Woodfur. They ran right past her fern. _Obviously they aren't looking for me, because I'm my sent isn't very well hidden in these ferns._ She thought. She sighed. _No one will care if I'm missing. Maybe it's for the best._ She came out of her cover and looked around. _Wait, if they aren't looking for ME, then what are they doing?_ She thought, _Oh well, it doesn't matter now._

She walked towards the direction that her three former Clanmates had run. She needed to find shelter. She'd live just outside the territories for just until her kits were born, then when they were stronger, she'd bring them farther away. To some place where no cat will know them, and they won't be looked down upon, or shamed for her wrong doings.

She walked for what seemed like forever until she found a shelter. It was almost perfect. There were two rocks standing up straight, and one right on top of them. Then, behind it, was almost like a tunnel of grass. _I stand corrected, it IS perfect._

She settled down it the back parts of the cave, and curled up. _This would be where I will raise my kits._ She thought, drifting off into a peaceful, lulling sleep.

~_do de do de do_~

Brokenshadow awoke to a big white paw with some pink showing. She got up immediately, and got into a defensive position.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Back arched and fur fluffed up.

He chuckled, "I want you to _leave_. This is my place. I live here."

She looked around, and noticed some moss and animal bones. Things she didn't notice when she was half-exhausted. She knew it was too perfect. She knew she should just leave, but she'd been traveling so long that she didn't want to leave. She was going to fight for this place. This is what she has to get used to now that she's living as a loner.

"No. I live here now. And I suggest you leave. Now. Before I shred you," she hissed.

He just chucked again, "Darling, I don't want to hurt you, but this is _my_ place, and I'm not leaving unless you kill me, and let me tell you, that's going to be pretty hard to do," he meowed calmly, flexing his muscles.

"I'm not leaving," she took a step forward, hissing in his face.

He sighed, "Fine, have it your way." He jumped on her back, and she toppled over. Recovering from his sudden attack, she flipped onto her back, and flattened the white tom. He lost his grip on her, so she was able to slip from his grip. As he tried to flip himself over to his front paws, she attacked his stomach, clawing him from neck to tail. He yowled in agony as her sharp claws pierced his soft flesh, some unprotected by fur. He gushed blood from the claw marks she gave him. He yowled in agony and distress, trying to get up to fight, but he was losing too much blood to get up. He threw up blood multiple times, while Brokenshadow watched his agony. Finally, he stopped moving.

She dragged his body out of her new den, and out into the middle of a field, where animals could eat as they please from it. She now knew what she was capable of. She would be fearless, and unforgiving. That's how she's supposed to live now. She walked back to her den, and settled down; thinking about what she'd teach her kits when they were born.

~_la la la la~_

It was getting dark, and Brokenshadow needed to find some food for herself. She walked in the same direction that she had laid the mangled toms body. She wanted to see for herself if nature had decided to take no pity on this dead being. As she neared his body she realized something was missing. _The body._ She saw a pool of blood where he was, but other than that, there was no sign that he had ever been there. She looked around for him, but it was nowhere to be seen. She looked for any signs of him walking away, and found that the pool of blood had a trail leading away. It looked like he had dragged himself away, or someone else had dragged him. _I'm going to fallow him to make sure he's dead_, she thought.

She fallowed his trail through the field and into the forest on the other side of the field. The trail led past a creek, and into another clearing. In this clearing though, there were other cats. At least twenty of them. They were gathered around something that she couldn't see, but she guessed was the white tom that she killed, because that's where his trail ended. She crept closer so that she could hear what they were saying.

"My mate! No! How could this happen? I'm to bear his kits in just day's time! How can I do this without him?" a black she-cat with orange spots meowed in distress and pain.

"Scar was an honorable tom. He will be missed," a yellow tom meowed sympathetically, "Meanwhile, we need to know who and what did this so we can kill it. Tell me Deablo, where did you find him?"

"He was in a field. It looked like he was dragged there, but I couldn't tell from which direction. Someone swept away the tracks of his blood," Deablo replied solemnly.

_I knew erasing my tracks with that branch would come in handy, _Brokenshadow thought to herself.

"A field? Which field? Was there a stone structure there?" the black she-cat that was weeping over her dead mate asked urgently.

"Yes, I do remember something like that, but it was pretty far away," Deablo meowed.

"That was his den! He must have been on his way there, when they killed him!" the black she-cat exclaimed.

"Hold on, Puma. We don't know for sure if he was even killed by a cat. We need to know what we're facing. Think of the battle strategy's Darkhallow taught us," the yellow tom meowed.

"Well the only way to find out is to go there. I don't care if you're coming with me, but I'm going to go," Puma meowed, walking in Brokenshadow's direction. She quickly turned around, and ran back the way she came. She couldn't be seen. She knew that the cat named Puma would find her in Scar's den, and try to attack her. She needed to be ready for when she came to attack. She needed to defend what was now hers. She was going to have to be ready to kill her too.

And what about what they said about Darkhallow? What was he doing here? Were Lionstar's suspisions right? Was he really that evil? _That doesn't matter to me anymore. Kill all the Clan's for all I care. I'm never going to return anyway. No one cares about me. _She sighed and walked away towards her her den. She needed a plan. She heard the three cats crashing through the undergrowth behind her, and she ran faster. Suddnely, she knew _exactly _what she was going to do.

**A.N. Hey guys, I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I just wanted to get another chapter out, so that you all have something to read. There's some more to Brokenstar, err, Broken**_**shadow**_**, then you'd expect. She's not that sweet and innocent. Anyway, please review!**

**Till next time,**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 13. This chapter should be an interesting one. It's got a plot changer that you'll never guess…anywho I won't bore you by telling you about it, just go ahead and read away my darlings :D**

Brokenshadow made her way to Scar's old den and settled down in the shadows. Her plan ran through her head over and over again. Now all she could do was wait. She saw the she-cat named Puma, followed by the yellow tom and Deablo. Her plan was set in motion when she saw the three cats come across the place she'd dumped Scar's body. All she needed was for one of the cats to come to her new den then…only two to go. She purred in delight as Puma made her way towards 'Scar's' den, unknowing it's occupied.

When she came close enough to the mouth of the cave, Brokenshadow could tell that the she-cat was defiantly due to have her kits any day. No, any _second_. _All the slower she'll be. Easier kill._ She thought grimly. Puma reached the entrance to the small cave, walked in a bit, then collapsed. Brokenshadow stealthy made her way out of the shadows of the cave and prepared to make her kill. She kneaded the ground, focusing on the heavily pregnant she-cat's neck and pounced.

Puma was caught by surprise. She shrieked as Brokenshadow landed squarely on her shoulders. Puma tried to roll over onto her back, but her heavy stomach prevented her from going any more than half-way on her back. Brokenshadow saw Puma's exposed belly, and lunged. Puma screeched in pain and anger as Brokenshadow's claws penetrated her soft under belly where her kits were nestled inside. Brokenshadow attacked her stomach over and over trying to kill every last kit in Puma's belly. Puma wept and screeched insults at Brokenshadow, but Brokenshadow pretended not to hear. Finally, Brokenshadow backed away.

Puma lay on the sandy floor of the small cave, trying to lick her fur clean. She stopped suddenly and looked up at Brokenshadow cleaning her paws. "Why? What did we ever do? You kill my mate, my unborn kits, and probably me next. Why? What has chilled your heart so much that you're almost as cruel as Lilith?" she asked in short breaths.

"I'm no longer loved. I will never let myself feel such an emotion ever again. It only causes weakness, Brokenshadow meowed coldly.

Suddenly, Puma froze. For a second, Brokenshadow thought she was dead. Then she yowled like no other yowls Brokenshadow had heard before. She saw a ripple go through the she cat's body. Brokenshadow realized what was happening; Puma was going into labor. Suddenly, part of the old Brokenstar came back.

She raced out the den and into the field. When she reached Deablo, his fur stood on end, ready to fight. However, Brokenshadow didn't have the time or patience right now. She spoke as fast as she could, "She-cat…birth…cave…not doing well…" she choked out as she caught her breath. He lowered his fur, and knew she wasn't lying by the look in her eyes. Not stopping to thank her, he yowled, "Set!" and raced toward the cave as a yellow tom appeared from the trees. Seeing his companion sprinting towards the cave, he followed in suit without a moment's hesitation. Brokenshadow watched them disappear into the cave. As soon as they were gone she sprinted away in the opposite direction.

_Why'd I do that? I promised myself no mercy! I need to work harder to keep the softness of my life as Brokenstar away._ She thought angrily to herself as she sprinted. But she knew, deep down that what she did was right. _I should have fought harder for that home._ _But if I had, that's a battle I may not have won._ She thought, hating to admit defeat.

She slowed to a walk as she finally reached a forest. It was then she realized how hungry she was. And then she remembered she was pregnant and needed twice as much food then normal. She decided on finding shelter was the most important, than she would hunt.

She traveled farther and farther into the woods, continuously finding no suitable tree to nest in. They all either had too many branches, not enough branches, no foliage, or were too short. Finally, she found the perfect tree with the first branch at least five feet into the air, not too many branches, and just enough foliage to keep herself hidden from enemies. She then allowed herself to hunt.

Driven by hunger, she quickly caught three mice and a sparrow, and quickly devoured the four creatures. She climbed into her temporary home, and closed her eyes. She had a long day ahead of her. She still needed to find the perfect place to have her kits, and raise her precious kits.

_**TWO MOONS LATER**_

Brokenshadow limped onward, so tired now. It'd been moons since she'd left her home behind, and she knew she was dangerously close to giving birth now. The endless, tiring, journey to find the perfect place to raise her kits was taking a toll on Brokenshadow's health.

She'd traveled through multiple forests, around a mountain, and through a mash in the past two moons, still yet to find the perfect place to raise her kits. Brokenshadow was nearly ready to give up and have her kits in that log she saw a little ways back

It was dusk now, and she was climbing a moorland looking for a place to rest for the night. She looked from side to side in vain to find any shelter, looking at just fields and fields of grass. She saw off in the distance what looked like a forest, but she'd collapse before she could make it to there.

While in search of a place to rest, she forgot to keep the rest of her senses up for any danger due to exhaustion. She was completely caught off guard when an animal slammed into her. She staggered a bit, than fell to her side. The creature she identified as a small cat, climbed onto of her, and pinned her down without a fight. She'd lost almost all fierceness in her in those torturous two moons. Brokenshadow saw an older cat come stride up to her and her attacker.

"Did I do well, Heathertail?" the young cat, which Brokenshadow could now tell was a she-cat, asked. "Yes, good job, Furzepaw," Heathertail replied.

Wait. Heathertail? Furzepaw? Those were Clan names! Had she really traveled in a huge circle, and ended up in SandClan territory? Did she escape just to come back to where she started? She tried to break free of her attackers grasp, but she was so weak, even this puny apprentice could hold her down.

Heathertail walked over to the side where Brokenshadow's face was. She hissed, "How dare you trespass on our land you rouge!"

Brokenshadow knew these cat didn't recognize her, and were going to kill her. All she could do was send a silent prayer to StarClan. Wait. These cats couldn't kill her, she's immortal! Even after she realized she was unkillable, she knew she was going to lose a life, so she meowed, "Just kill me now. I'm too weak to fight you. I was just looking for a place to rest. I've traveled a while." She waited for the killing blow, but it didn't come. Brokenshadow looked up at Heathertail.

Heathertail's gaze had softened. She looked Brokenshadow up and down, and for the first time she realized she was heavily pregnant. It couldn't be hard to tell, since she hadn't been eating enough, so she was scrawny, while she had a plump belly. Heathertail ordered Furzepaw off of Brokenshadow, and told the young cat to go back and get help. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.

~_la la la~_

She opened her eyes to see herself in what looked like a medicine cat's den, by the looks and smell. She groaned, and a grey tom rushed over to her aid.

"I see you've awakened," he meowed gently, "Here, eat this." He pushed a few hairy leaf towards her.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Borage. To help your milk come when you give birth." She ate the leaf without any more questions. She heard him call out to Whiskerpaw. The young tom came to the entrance of the den immediately.

"Yes Kestrelflight?" the young cat asked.

"Bring her some fresh kill. She looks starved." The young cat whisked away and brought back a huge rabbit. Brokenshadow's stomach growled in the sight of it. Whiskerpaw dropped the rabbit in front of her, and she ate it hungrily. She was finished in no time, and for the first time in moons, she was beginning to feel full. She looked up Kestrelflight and asked, "Do you know where I am?"

He chuckled and replied, "Of course I know where you are. You're in WindClan!"

**A.N. Didn't see that one coming did you? Hehe. Again it's another short chapter, but it's 4:25 in the morning and I don't have the patience to make it longer. I might in the future, but as of now, it's the best of the best. Anyway, it forgot to tell you my username for , it's Horror-Stories-With-Love. Check it out! Anyway, I'll try to keep updating as fast as possible, I'm kinda grounded though. I'm on my mom's computer. Anyway…**

**Until next time,**

**~Lionstarforever~**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey. So this is le chapter de fourteen. I've been updating sooner and sooner, so I hope you all are following. Anyway, on with le story!**

Lionstar woke to another normal day. It'd been two uneventful days since the Gathering, and today looked like another one of those days. She crawled out of her den and stretched. Her belly was starting to grow a bit rounder. A little voice that sounded oddly like her mother's, popped into her head. _You wanted this. You said you wanted kits, and this is what you get. Don't feel bad for yourself._ She sighed again. She knew her mother's voice was right. She did the actions, but didn't want to take the consequence.

Sharpfang walked out of the warriors den, followed by Lightfur, Lucklife, and Orangeshrub. She looked at him, and realized she didn't feel all warm inside whenever she saw her mate, like she used to. _I guess it's just nerves,_ she thought. She walked over to Sharpfang, and he nodded respectfully to her. "I was just about to lead a hunting patrol as soon as the dawn patrol arrives," he meowed.

"That's perfectly fine; just make sure the others know which patrols they're on. Aren't you going to take any apprentices?" she asked. "No, this patrol will be just for warriors. Let them sleep. It's better to have happy apprentices, than grouchy ones," he chuckled. "I suppose so," she meowed as the dawn patrol entered camp. Greyfire, Scarface, Yellowpaw… wait, was that Darkhallow and Tigerlily with them? Lionstar strode forward to get a closer look. It was Darkhallow and Tigerlily! What were they doing here?

"Greetings, Lionstar. We found these two at the border. They say they need to speak with you," Scarface informed Lionstar. She looked at the two cats. They had a small hint of the bitter tang of fear radiating from them. Whatever it was, it must be urgent.

"Come to my den," she ordered, and they followed her swiftly.

She went through the grassy overhang and settled down in her nest, waiting for an explanation. Darkhallow spoke immediately, "Brokenstar's missing!" he meowed in distress. Lionstar was taken aback by this news.

"What do you mean 'missing'?" Lionstar asked.

"I mean she's nowhere to be found! She went missing the night of the Gathering. The last one to see her was Firestorm, and he said she ran out into the forest, not paying attention to a word he said," Darkhallow hissed. She'd never seen him like this before. He was anxious, and worried. _This cat truly loves Brokenstar, _she thought.

"So why'd you come to me? Do you think I've seen her, because I haven't. How do you know she isn't just around Duck Pond, or in some other tree?" Lionstar asked, silently begging for it to be true. "Because we've checked everywhere. She's nowhere to be found," Tigerlily answered.

"What about her sent trail? Did you find it?" Lionstar asked anxiously.

"Yes, we did, but it leads out of the territories. That's why we came to you. You always have some kind of solution, good or bad, to any problem," Tigerlily meowed hopefully.

Then it hit her. These cats are looking for her help. She had to help them find Brokenstar. She's her best friend for StarClan's sake!

"Ok, first we need to tell Emostar. Brokenstar's her friend too. She should know she's missing. Then we'll go from there, alright?" she looked between the two cats, nodding. "Good. I'll just go get Emostar, then come and get-"

"I'm coming with you," Darkhallow interrupted. Lionstar paused.

"I don't think that's necessa-"

"Yes it is. She's my mate. I'm not going to wait around while I sit her e on my paws and do nothing. I'm coming with you," he insisted.

Lionstar looked at Tigerlily for help, but she just shook her head and meowed, "I tried to tell him that I could see you without an escort, but he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Just let him come. How much trouble can he be anyway?" _Plenty._ Lionstar thought.

"Fine. You can come, just don't get in my way," she grudgingly agreed.

"I won't. Thank you," he meowed and willingly dipped his head in respect. Lionstar had never seen him so polite, or nice. _This cat's gone mad._ She decided.

"Well we'd best be off, because we want to find somewhere to rest before its dark," Lionstar meowed, "Thank you both for informing me on this. I'll have a warrior escort you to the border, Tigerlily. Darkhallow, just stay with me, and DO NOT under ANY circumstances, talk to any cat here. It'll only cause trouble." Lionstar looked at Tigerlily trying to hide her smile. She walked out the cave, and flicked her tail to tell the others to follow.

More cats were awake now, and were looking at the two new cats with curiosity. Lionstar called Stonestorm over. "Take Tigerlily to the BirdClan border, will you?" she asked. "Of course, but what about Darkhallow? Should I take him too?" he asked, eyeing Darkhallow suspiciously. "No, Darkhallow can stay, only for a short time though. Just take Tigerlily," Lionstar meowed. With that Stonestorm and Tigerlily left camp.

Next Lionstar called over Lucklife. He trotted over happily. "Yes? What is it?" "You're in charge until Sharpfang or I come back. If he comes back tell him that I went to visit Emostar, and that I'll be back shortly. Understood?" she asked. "Yes," He responded.

Lionstar turned to Darkhallow. "Let's go," she meowed. He nodded, and Lionstar left camp. She went the opposite way that Tigerlily and Stonestorm went. Emostar's territory was only a day's travel, but her camp was another day's travel. On a good day. Sometimes it was more like three to four days. So she _may_ have tweaked how long she'd be gone. They'd only walked a bit, but they were almost out of SandClan territory. Lionstar stopped. They might not be able to eat for the next few days, because once they enter CaveClan territory, they can't hunt, because that'd be stealing prey. "We need to hunt," Darkhallow meowed, almost reading Lionstar's mind.

"I agree. I give you permission to hunt, _just this once_ on SandClan territory. If any patrol stops you, tell them to come talk to me. Got it?" She instructed. "Yes. I understand," he meowed respectfully. She flicked her tail and he went off in a hunt, as did Lionstar.

They came back in no time each with their own meals. Lionstar had a mouse, thrush and a small squirrel. Darkhallow only had a blue bird and thrush.

"Why so much?" He asked.

"I'm-"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Pregnant." He answered his own question. He just nodded his head and ate in silence.

They finished and headed off. It was sunhigh now, and Lionstar was having trouble keeping up with Darkhallow. Then again, he wasn't carrying anything extra in his belly. He kept slowing down to let Lionstar catch up, but it was obvious he was annoyed, he just didn't say anything. _I now see what Brokenstar saw in him._ She thought.

They were reaching CaveClan territory now. _Only one day to go. Hopefully,_ Lionstar thought. The trudged upwards toward the top of the mountain. CaveClan didn't live at the very top of the mountain, because it was hard to breathe there, but they did live close to the top. Darkhallow didn't say a word almost the whole trip. Now that they'd reached the mountains, Darkhallow became a bit more anxious to make it to Emostar.

They'd been traveling up the mountain for just a bit, and already, Lionstar could feel fatigue coming on. She was normally able to make this trip, only resting at night, but she couldn't make the journey that quickly when she was pregnant. Darkhallow, who was about five foxlengths ahead of her, realized how tiring this must be for her,(or that's what Lionstar wanted to believe), and headed back. He put his shoulder to hers, and helped steady her. They kept on like that until they found a small cave that was once a badger set, but was now unoccupied. Lionstar blindly climbed into it, and flopped to the ground. She was immediately overtaken by sleep.

~_Sleep. Sleep. Sleep~_

Lionstar awoke by a cold wind blowing snowflakes onto her fur. She sneezed, and shook off the snow on her. She looked around at the cave. She was startled when she saw two eyes looking from the darkness staring at her, but then Darkhallow emerged from the shadows, and she let her fur lay flat.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Lionstar meowed thankfully. Silence.

"You know, when you were struggling up the mountain, I-I thought of how Brokenstar was dealing with being out there all by herself. I miss her so much. I just want her back," Darkhallow finally spoke. Lionstar was shocked that he'd even say that in front of her. He _hated_ her. But right now, he seemed so helpless, Lionstar almost forgot the other side of him.

Almost.

_Never let your guard down. Remember, He KILLED your mother!_ She reminded herself.

"You really love her, don't you?" she replied, playing along.

"Of course I do! I've loved her since the day she was kitted. StarClan, she was a beautiful kit. I had only just become an apprentice then, but I didn't care. I knew that she would be my mate. Then her parents stepped in, and well…you know the rest," he sighed, "And now I finally have her as my own, and she runs away. It's like StarClan's trying to keep us apart!"

"We'll find her. I promise. Now whether she wants to come home or not, that's a different question," Lionstar replied.

"I hope she wants to come home. If she doesn't, well, I'll stay there with her. Where ever 'there' is," he meowed with certainty.

"We'll never find her if we just sit here. Let's go find Emostar and explain to her what happened. We're still a half-day's journey to CaveClan's camp," Lionstar meowed, getting up, and shaking the gravel and snow from her coat.

"Right now? In this weather? With you pregnant? I don't think so," Darkhallow ran to the entrance of the cave, blocking Lionstar from exiting.

"Would you rather get there sooner or later; because I need to get back to my camp to tell my Clan what's happening," Lionstar meowed with an edge to her meow. They looked at each other for a while. No spoken words, just staring into each other's eyes. Green against Brown. Green won.

"Fine. But if you fall too far behind, don't expect me to wait for you," Darkhallow meowed. _That's the Darkhallow she knew and hated._

They were greeted by a snowy blast of air as they stepped out of the shelter of the cave.

"Are you sure about this?" Darkhallow yowled over the moaning of the wind.

"Positive," Lionstar meowed, taking the lead.

The snow wasn't too deep. They were still able to walk without falling face first into a pile of snow; so long as you didn't get caught in a snow drift. Lionstar was still in the lead after walking about two oak lengths. She looked behind to see Darkhallow barely visible, covered in snow. The only reason Lionstar could tell it was Darkhallow was by the fact that his dark ears and muzzle were above the snow.

_Who's waiting for whom now?_ Lionstar thought as she tested the snow before she sat down and waited for Darkhallow to stop playing in the snow.

About twenty falls later, Darkhallow reached the now shivering Lionstar.

She glared at him. "I. _chatter_. Hate. _chatter._ You," she hissed through chattering teeth.

"The feeling's mutual," Darkhallow mumbled through a mouthful of snow. Lionstar turned got up and headed up. Her heart leaped. There it was. The entrance to CaveClan's den. Only six oak length's away. If her numb legs could make it that far, she'd be able to feel somewhat warmth again! Forgetting about Darkhallow completely, she sprinted towards the entrance.

While she ran, she kept repeating;_ Warmth. Warmth. Warmth. Warm -_ Shriek. While running, she forgot to look for drifts. She fell what seemed like a foxlength downwards, her vision clouded by snow all around her.

She lifted her head up to see where the entrance might be, and realized she only fell a few tail lengths under the snow. Feeling stupider than ever, she jumped out of the snowy grave and onto more solid ground. Well, not really ground; more like ice.

She felt her legs slip out from beneath her as she jumped onto the slick ice. She yowled in surprise and pain as her body fell with a dull _thud_ onto the ice, and slid down the slope. She grasped for a claw hold, but found none. She nearly shoved Darkhallow over sliding down the ice. He jumped out of the way, and grabbed her scruff. He pulled her over to actual ground, and let go.

"Having fun?" he smirked his familiar cruel smirk. She glowered at him as she shook the snow off. "That'll teach you to leave me behind. Now, _together_ we will go back up the hill, while looking for ice and snow drifts. Right?" he mused.

Lionstar hissed in his face, then turned her tail, and walked away. _He can follow me if he'd like. I'm going to go see my friend._ She looked behind her, and saw Darkhallow following. _Well at least he has SOME sense,_ she thought.

Instead of running or sprinting, this time Lionstar carefully watched her paws making sure that she didn't slip on ice or fall into a snow drift. She looked behind to see if Darkhallow was fallowing her footsteps like a smart cat would. But of course, he had to be an arrogant tom, and stride up the hill. She watched as he slipped a couple times on the ice. Lionstar inwardly laughed. _Idiot._

She reached the CaveClan's camp long before Darkhallow, and just as the snow stopped. She shook off the snow from her fur, and rushed into CaveClan's camp.

Emostar looked curiously and asked, "Lionstar, what are you doing here?"

"Brokenstar's missing!" Lionstar chattered.

"She's _what_?" Emostar yowled, her meow echoing off the walls. The other cats were chatting among themselves about the new news that Lionstar just brought.

"M-I-S-S-I-N-G. As in gone. As in no cat can find her," Lionstar hissed.

Emostar leapt down from her perch on High Rock, and came over to Lionstar.

"Don't mess with me. Tell me that this is a joke," she hissed angrily, but her eyes shined with pain and begged that this was just some cruel joke.

"Yes, I'm kidding. That's exactly why I climbed up that mountain—while being pregnant—and endured that horrible blizzard, just to tell you a cruel joke," Lionstar hissed sarcastically. Emostar glared at her.

"No need to be touchy, geez," she meowed. Lionstar saw a few of the cats fluff up their fur, and hiss in her direction. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! It's just words not claws! Keep your tails on!" she yowled in their direction. They looked a bit confused, and Emostar meowed, "They weren't hissing at you mousebrain, they were hissing at the abominable snow-cat behind you." Lionstar turned around, and there was Darkhallow. Covered from head to toe in icicles. "Why'd you bring him?" Emostar asked, flicking her tail to tell her clan mates he was no threat.

"Because she's my mate. And I'm not going to let you two plan what you're going to do to find her without me," He answered for Lionstar, shaking his fur sending tiny ice shards everywhere.

Emostar looked down for a moment as if she was thinking. "What if she doesn't want to be found?" she asked quietly. No one had an answer to that. There was a long pause.

"Well then we'll have to find her and ask her if she wants to go home. If she doesn't, then we return without her. If she does want to come home, then we take her home. Simple," Lionstar meowed. But it wasn't that simple. If Brokenstar didn't want to come home, there'd be a big fight between her and Darkhallow. One that would include the suggestion of him staying with her, where ever she was.

"Wait, this is a journey. We have no idea where she is. We could be traveling for days, moons even! Who would take care of our Clans? BirdClan has no leader, so I guess the leader until Brokenstar comes back would be Tigerlily; but what about our Clans? Lionstar, face it, Sharpfang's not the best leader. When it comes to duties, he's a pro; but when it comes to big decisions, well he gets a big fat zero in that category. And Huntedheart _just_ became deputy a moon ago. She's not experienced enough to look over a Clan, let alone be leader for a moon or two!" Emostar meowed in a hushed voice, making sure no cat but the two near her could hear her.

"I trust Clovereye. She'll advise Sharpfang and keep him in check. And what about Darkheart. You'd trust him with anything. You two are the closest of all of your kits. Just tell him to assist Huntedheart in her duties," Lionstar replied, fixing that problem.

Emostar thought. "Fine. But if we leave, we need an excuse. Our Clan's will wonder what's wrong if we all suddenly just leave."

"Well your Clan already knows Brokenstar's missing, no thanks to Lionstar. I could hear you, and I was still climbing!" Darkhallow scolded.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kit! I realize it probably wasn't the best way to get Emostar's attention, but you don't need to be mean about it," Lionstar meowed, trying to sound wise. By Darkhallow's expression, it worked. He just grumbled.

"We'll just tell them the truth. That Brokenstar went missing and we're going to go find her," Lionstar continued.

"I'm ok with that," Emostar agreed.

"I guess," Darkhallow grumbled.

"Then it's settled. We're going to go find Brokenstar!" Lionstar meowed.

"We'll we need to get prepared first. You know, herbs to learn. You are pregnant you know," Emostar reminded her.

"Of course I know! I'm carrying them!" Lionstar felt bad as soon as she snapped at Emostar. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Let me announce to the Clan that I'll be leaving soon, and then we can head down to BirdClan camp," Emostar meowed. Lionstar and Darkhallow just nodded.

_~Meeting. Meeting. Meeting.~_

The meeting went well. CaveClan accepted that Emostar was leaving, and that for a short period, both Huntedheart and Darkheart would be their joined leader. Blacknose brought Emostar into his den, and told her a few herbs that would most likely be most useful during the trip. And that was that.

Now the three cats were reaching the part of the mountain what wasn't covered with snow. Lionstar's stomach growled, and she realized how hungry she was now. Apparently, Emostar heard her friend's stomach complain, and halted.

"Since you're on CaveClan territory, you normally wouldn't be able to hunt, but since I'm leader, I give you permission. You two must have been starving," Emostar meowed. They both nodded, and went in search of a meal. It was sunhigh now, so most of the rodents were out of their burrows by now, therefore making it that much easier to catch a meal.

_It'll be Leaf-fall soon. I'd better eat a lot now, so that I'm all nice and fat for Leaf-bare._ Lionstar thought as she carried the fattest rabbit she'd ever seen back to the place where the others were waiting. They finished and set back out.

"I need to go back to my Clan. I told Lucklife I'd be back within a day. Emostar can come with me. Darkhallow, you tell your Clan everything you need to, then come back to SandClan's camp. Wait by the fallen tree at sunfall and I'll have a warrior patrol escort you to the camp. Understood?"

"Yes," he meowed.

"Until then, I bid you the best," Emostar touched noses with him. Lionstar hesitantly did the same. They watched Darkhallow pass over the border from CaveClan into BirdClan territory, and then they went in the opposite direction towards SandClan's Camp.

~_Walking Walking Walking~_

The sun was starting to sink from the blue sky when Lionstar and Emostar arrived at SandClan's camp. Sharpfang was the first to greet them.

"Lucklife told me that you went to CaveClan territory with Darkhallow. I see Emostar, but where's Darkhallow?" he asked, no hint of hostility, just curiosity.

"He went back to his camp, but he's coming back soon. When sunfall comes, I need a few warriors to go to the fallen oak to escort Darkhallow back here," Lionstar answered.

"Why? What's happening? And why isn't Brokenstar coming to meet you instead of Darkhallow?" Sharpfang asked. Whoops, she forgot to tell him about Brokenstar's absence.

"Brokenstar's missing. Darkhallow, Emostar, and I are going to go find her. While I'm gone, you and Clovereye are in charge," she meowed.

"What about your kits? What if you have them when you're looking for Brokenstar? No. I will not allow you to put yourself and your kits in danger for Brokenstar. You can wait until you've given birth to go, but not now," Sharpfang protested.

"I'm not going to argue with you. I'm going. If I have my kits on the journey, then I'll have Emostar and Dark-, well Emostar to take care of me and my kits. Plus, I'll ask Clovereye to tell me some good herbs for pregnant cats, so that I can have healthy kits. I'll be fine. Think of it as a new challenge," she meowed softly, taking the tip of her tail and curling it up around his chin. That always got him to agree with her.

He sighed, "Ok. But for the record, I was totally against this."

She gave a _mrrow_ of laughter, "Ok. I'll put that in my records in the back of my mind, because right now, I need to announce to the Clan of my departure."

She jumped up onto High Rock, and swayed a bit. She'd never taken that big of a jump before when she was pregnant. "Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves come for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. She watched as cats came out from their dens, and gathered around High Rock.

"I have an announcement to make. Brokenstar has gone missing. We don't know where she could have gone, but we still are going to try to look for her. Emostar and Darkhallow will be accompanying me. While I'm gone, Sharpfang and Clovereye will be in charge. If something goes wrong, go to them. I have no idea how long I'll be away, but it could possibly be moons. I want to remind you that I'm still leader. If I don't return for six moons, I will still be leader. Understand?" she looked straight at Sharpfang. He nodded along with the others. "Good. That concludes this meeting. I'll be leaving shortly, but until then, Emostar and Darkhallow will be staying in the camp. Treat them like they're your own clanmates. I don't want to hear of someone disrespecting either of them."

The clan broke up into groups again, and most cats went back to their dens. Lionstar used the rocks as a way to get down this time instead of jumping. She flicked her tail as a signal for Sharpfang to come over to her. He trotted over and sat down.

"Which cats are you going to send to pick up Darkhallow?" she asked.

"Lucklife, Scarface, and Lovetail. Is that alright?"

"Yes that's fine. Just remember that they're meeting him at the fallen oak, ok?"

"Ok." He walked away calling Lucklife, Scarface, and Lovetail to him. Lionstar turned around to go into her den so that she could rest a bit. When she turned around she was startled by Emostar sitting there, smirking at her.

"What? What's so funny?" Lionstar insisted.

"Oh nothing. You two are drawing apart though. It's obvious," Emostar meowed, the smirk still there.

"And that's funny to you?" Lionstar asked in anger.

"No. What's funny is that before I knew you liked him, and when he was in my Clan, I used to like him. And when I realized what he did—or should I say still does—I realized Shatteredlove was a much better mach for me."

"What does he do?" Lionstar asked suspiciously.

"He likes you when you have something he wants. He liked you because you could bear his kits. And now that you're pregnant, he doesn't want much to do with you," she replied.

"He still wants plenty to do with me. Didn't you see how he didn't want me to go? He's afraid for my safety and the kits safety," Lionstar defended him.

"You idiot! It's an _act_. He did the same to me! He never told you that he used to 'love' me, did he?" Emostar growled.

"No…he never mentioned he had a relationship with you."

"There's a reason why my kits are more grey then black. Those kits are _his._ And he knows it. So does Shatteredlove and of course, my kits know who they're real father is."

"No. No. You're lying. He would have told me. You're my best friend. Why didn't _you_ tell me?" Lionstar hissed at her.

"You wouldn't have believed me and you would have acted the same way you are now. You're in denial. You know that he's a horrible cat deep down, you just don't want to believe it. It's ok though. You aren't the only one he fooled. He fooled me too. Now it's just time to move on," Emostar tried to comfort Lionstar by stroking her with the tip of her tail.

Lionstar shook her head. "I need to go think. When Darkhallow comes you both can sleep in my den tonight," she meowed distantly, walking towards her den.

_She's lying. She's lying. She's lying. She's lying._ Is all that went through Lionstar's head as she curled up. But the more she thought about it, the more the pieces fit together. Getting her pregnant for a second time; not much warmth in his meow and eyes; and now distancing him from her. She was losing him. Hot tears threatened her eyes, but she held them back. _He's not worth crying over._ _After this journey, I'm going to set him straight, and banish him from SandClan. No, that's too drastic. Well…we'll see. We'll see._

She saw two shadow's fall over the entrance to her den, and she shut her eyes. She opened them just a bit to see Emostar and Darkhallow outside her den. She strained her ears to listen.

"-weren't supposed to tell her! You promised him. That's why he left, because he had you're trust that you would never tell her that you two were mates!" Darkhallow whispered.

"She had the right to know! He was doing the same thing to her that he did to me. She needed to know what was happening," Emostar hissed back.

"She's smart! She could've figured it out. Now if she tells Sharpfang what she knows, he'll do what he said he would!" Darkhallow meowed worriedly.

"I know, you're right. Now that we're like this, it might be harder to kill one of us. No one but I and Shatteredlove know about my immortality, but that's because he has it too. Three of the four clans know who the first two cats of the prophesy are. As soon as he figures out the third cat in any of those clan's, he'll kill them. He'll kill all of us so that he's the only immortal left to live. It's like he knew we were going to get these powers, so he made that threat," Emostar sighed.

Wait. Were these cats saying that _Sharpfang _was going to kill all the immortal cats and he was evil? No that can't be right. That's _Darkhallow's _plan. She heard it herself. Was she missing something? This is insane.

"We have to make sure she doesn't say anything about this to Sharpfang. This could cause the biggest war the Clan's have ever seen. Lionstar still doesn't know about our friendship, right?" Darkhallow asked.

"Right. For all she knows, we hate each other. Let's plan on keeping it that way. If she finds out about our friendship, this whole thing could blow up in our faces. She'd tell Sharpfang, He'd kill her, and then we'd be next to go. Maybe Brokenstar had the right idea of leaving. She doesn't know about our friendship either, and it's best to keep it that way. The less cats that know about our friendship, the better," Emostar confirmed grimly.

"We need to prevent Sharpfang from getting too far into his plans. I don't feel comfortable leaving him here when we go off," Darkhallow meowed.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Bring him with us? Lionstar would never agree. He's her deputy, therefore the next in line to take over position as Leader. If we could find another cat suitable to take his place then I'm all for bringing him with us," Emostar agreed.

"Well, what about…what about Greyfire. We all know Lionstar looks to her for answers. And she's a senior warrior, so she'll be well respected," Darkhallow suggested.

Emostar was silent in thought. "I like it. We just have to persuade Lionstar to like it. That shouldn't be too hard."

"We'll talk to her in the morning. Right now, I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning," Darkhallow touched noses with Emostar.

"Good night," she meowed and they both walked into Lionstar's den. Her eyes shut again, and she slowed her breath to give the illusion of sleeping. The two cats found a spot not too far from Lionstar and curled up side by side.

_I have to agree. They're right, I do trust Greyfire. And if they're right about Sharpfang, it's best to take him with us._ She thought to herself. _I'll agree. It might be best to keep an eye on him anyway._ She sighed inwardly, and let her mind drift off into a lulling sleep.

**A.N. So what'd you think? That was my longest chapter; over 5,000 words! :D Was it confusing? Interesting? I wanna know! Leave a review please!**

**Till next chapter,**

**~Lionstarforever~**


End file.
